No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime
by Blackberry Ink
Summary: Lily. James. Christmas. Winter Ball. Fluff. Need you ask more? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: It snowed quite a lot the other day and it gave my inspiration to write a Christmasfic. I'm expecting not more than ten chapters and each chapter wil be pretty short - about the length of this one. The chances of it being done by Christmas are slim to none, but I figured I'd write it anyway.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmas-time  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rain," Lily said as she stared out the common room window. "Why does it have to be rain?"  
  
"What was that?" Alice said, Sugar Quill in her mouth and parchment on her lap.  
  
"I'm just sick of rain," Lily said. "Wish it would snow."  
  
"You sound like a five year old, Lil," Alice said.  
  
Lily turned away from the window. "Yeah, well, you know how I get in December."  
  
"Don't I," Alice said, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"Well, who can blame me for being festive?" Lily asked. "Which reminds me - you staying for Christmas this year?"  
  
"I don't think I can," Alice said. "My parents are having a huge Christmas dinner and they're inviting all the high society that's against Voldemort but isn't really doing anything about it. A big bunch of hypocrites, if you ask me. Anyway, my mum and dad are making me go. I tried to get them to invite you and your family too, but, well, you know."  
  
"I'm Muggleborn," Lily said with only the slightest trace of bitterness. "And they don't want a bunch of Muggle's running around and tainting your manor."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lil," Alice said. "But you know my parents. They may say they're against Voldemort, but blood means everything to them."  
  
"It's okay," Lily said. "I'm staying here anyway. It'll be nice to have the common room to myself. And Hogwarts at Christmas is really beautiful."  
  
"I'm going to miss it," Alice said, a bit mournfully. "After the holidays we've only got a few more months left here. I don't think I'm going to be able to stand leaving this place. Wish I could stay for Christmas."  
  
"Don't think like that," Lily said. "A few months is a long time."  
  
"But with you and Frank it'll go by in a second," Alice said. "And I don't know what I'm going to do with my life and I don't-"  
  
Lily put a finger to her mouth to tell Alice to quiet. "It's December, Ali. Don't worry about your future."  
  
Alice smiled. "You're right, of course. I don't know why I get so worked up sometimes."  
  
"We all do," Lily said, comforting her friend. "By the way - don't you have to meet Frank somewhere today?"  
  
"Oh, no," Alice said. "I just told him to sit with us at dinner. I'm tired of going to the Ravenclaw table for dinner. I'm not smart enough to sit over there. They always talk about Arithmacy and it's bloody boring."  
  
"Arithmacy is actually really-"  
  
"Don't start with me, Lil," Alice said. "I've been in enough conversations about Arithmacy to last a lifetime."  
  
"Right," Lily said. "It's almost five. Want to head down for dinner?"  
  
"Sure," Alice said, putting away her Sugar Quill and parchment and walking out of the portrait hole with Lily.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey James," Sirius said, poking his friend in the arm. "Lily sighting at three o'clock."  
  
James leaned back from his spot on the bench. About ten people down was a girl with fiery red hair cascading down her back and black robes that clung in all the right places. James grinned.  
  
"Don't go down there yet," Sirius said when James made to get up from the table. "She's with her friend and her boyfriend."  
  
"Her boyfriend?" James asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
"Her friend's boyfriend," Remus clarified from across the table. "Frank Longbottom. Ravenclaw. Seventh year. We filled his bag with Ever- Growing Slugs in second year. Since then we've made a truce with him because he turned Peter pink the next day."  
  
"Right," said Sirius, grinning at the memory. "Anyway it's not Lily's boyfriend. Wait until Lily gets bored of watching her friend and Frank saying sweet nothings to each other, and then make your move. Lily will be happy for distraction."  
  
James nodded. "How long will that be?"  
  
"I'd give it five minutes," Sirius said as he took a swig of Pumpkin Juice. "Maybe ten."  
  
"Go with five," James said. "I don't want to wait that long."  
  
"You're hopeless, you know that?" Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," James admitted. "But, come on, look at the girl. She's gorgeous. I'm a sucker for redheads. And she's smart, too. Only person head of Sirius and me. She's funny - look at her friend laughing now. Wait, that was just because Bilius Weasley made the snot explode inside his nose again. Damn. Anyway, she's-"  
  
"We get the picture," Sirius said. "We've heard this a million times."  
  
James looked at his watch. "Has it been five minutes yet?"  
  
"Barely two."  
  
"Damn."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"If I could have your attention, please," McGonagall said, tapping her glass with her wand and creating a loud ring. "For just a moment."  
  
The hall quieted, but not as quickly as it would have been if Dumbledore had spoken. But Dumbledore was out doing something with the war and McGonagall had taken over for the time being.  
  
"I have an announcement to make that will affect many of you," she said. The hall was now completely silent. "This year, for the first time since any of you have been here, there will be a Winter Ball at Hogwarts."  
  
There was a quick rise of chatter.  
  
"This ball," McGonagall said loudly to quiet everyone again. "Will be for all students of years five and up." A groan among the younger students. "Fourth years, however, may attend if they are the date," (She said the word as though it were foreign to her. It probably was.) "Of an older student.  
  
"The ball will be held on Christmas Eve. All students who wish to go to the ball must stay for the entire winter holidays. Special arrangements may be made with your head of house." She paused for a moment. "Formal attire is required. That is all."  
  
The moment she sat the hall burst into talk.  
  
"Ooh," Alice said. "A ball. How fairy tale-sounding."  
  
"You'll go with me, right?" Frank asked quickly, his hand on Alice's arm.  
  
"Of course I will," Alice said as if this was the most incredulous thing in the world. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"  
  
"Well I was just making sure," Frank said, shrugging. "Wouldn't want some other bloke to take you."  
  
He grinned and so did she. Frank may not have been the most handsome guy in the world, but when he smiled Lily could almost see Alice's heart leap. Mostly it made her feel happy for Alice, but it gave Lily a little pang of jealousy.  
  
"We'll have to find you a date, Lil," Alice said. "There are plenty of guys who would want to go with you."  
  
"I guess," Lily said. "But James scares them all off."  
  
"Talking about me?" James said, coming over and sitting next to Lily.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Lily muttered, glancing at Alice.  
  
"So how are you, Lily?" James asked, slinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Lily shrugged it off. "What did I tell you about physical contact, James?"  
  
"'No touching me. Period. If you touch me again I will take away your manhood,'" James said, imitating Lily's voice.  
  
"Right," Lily said. "At least you heard me."  
  
"Did you hear about that Winter Ball, then?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not daft, James. McGonagall just made the announcement."  
  
"Hey, don't blame me for trying to make conversation," James said, putting his hands up defensively. "Are you planning on going?"  
  
"I suppose so," she said. "Don't the Head Boy and Girl have to go?"  
  
James grinned his trademark grin that made nearly every girl who was singly melt at his feet. It made Lily roll her eyes.  
  
"I think you're right," James said. "That means we both have to go."  
  
"That doesn't mean me have to go together," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Thinking about going with me already?" James asked. "I always knew you loved me."  
  
"I not thinking about going with you," Lily said. "I'm thinking about not going with you. Which is what I'll be doing."  
  
"But it'll make things so much easier if we just went together wouldn't it?" James said seriously. "I mean, Head Boy and Girl are meant to be together, are they not? Especially when they're the first two Gryffindors to get it in three decades."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes again. "I still think you're a wanker and I don't want to go to any ball with you."  
  
"I'm hurt, lass, I am," James said, faking Scottish brogue and putting his hands over his heart.  
  
"Why don't you go wallow in your misery somewhere else?" Lily said. "Preferably somewhere far away from here."  
  
"Your wish is my command," James said, getting up. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "But don't think I'll give up this easy."  
  
"Oh, piss off," Lily said, pulling her hand back as if it had been bitten. She turned to Alice. "Now I'm going to have to go sterilize this thing."  
  
"Well, it couldn't have been that bad," Alice said. "I mean, James is the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts. You need a date to the Winter Ball. He's been after you since beginning of sixth year. What, exactly, makes him seem so horrible to you?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "What makes him seem so horrible to me? Everything! The way he's so arrogant and self-centered and thinks he's the best at everything and the way he thinks he's so handsome and funny and smart and good at Quidditch. I could go on forever, but I'm sure you'd Avada Kedavra me so I'll hold myself back."  
  
"I just don't see what's so wrong about him. Besides all those things you said," she amended quickly.  
  
"He's just all wrong," Lily said. "I can't stand him. I mean, can you seriously picture us together?"  
  
Alice cleared her throat.  
  
"The last two heads dated," Frank put in.  
  
"Oh, don't say you're against me too, Frank," Lily said. "Besides - just because we're Head Boy and Girl together doesn't mean we have to be, you know, together."  
  
"But it does mean that you're spending a lot of time together," Alice said. "Plenty of time to get to know each other better. He could grow on you."  
  
"Ali - we've been prefects together for two years and Heads for a half. He hasn't grown on me. I doubt it'll happen in just another couple months."  
  
"Just before you were telling me how long another couple of months is," Alice said. "You never know."  
  
Lily shook her head. "I wash my hands of you. And you too, Frank. You took her side."  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do?" he said.  
  
Lily stood up from her seat. "I'm finished eating. I'm going to go to the Library."  
  
"Lil, I'm sorry, I was just saying that-"  
  
"It's not because of that," Lily said. "I just need to read for a little while. There's a new edition of Hogwarts, A History out. Maybe I'll read that."  
  
"But Lily, you hate that book," Alice said.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Maybe it'll grow on me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
James looked up to see Lily leaving the Great Hall alone. She closed the door gently behind her so as not to cause someone to notice, but James, of course, did.  
  
"She looks upset," Remus said, following James' eyes. "Maybe you should follow her."  
  
James shook his head. "If she's upset, I'm the last person she'll want to see."  
  
"Oh, come on James. You're not that bad," Sirius put in.  
  
"But she hates me," James said.  
  
"Lily doesn't-"  
  
"Highly dislikes me, then," James said. "The girl flinches every time I touch her. She yells at me every time I try to talk to her." He brightened slightly. "But that's okay. I'll win her over by Christmas."  
  
"Christmas?" Sirius said.  
  
"Why, you think I can't do it?"  
  
"Nah," Sirius said. "You're James Potter. Guy every girl is after when they're not after yours truly. Of course you can do it."  
  
"Thanks, Padfoot," James said, watching the door where Lily had gone out.  
  
"Just go," Remus said. "She already doesn't like you, you can't make it worse."  
  
"Yeah, that's the spirit, Moony," Sirius said jovially as Peter nodded as he always did.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," James said. He stood up again and prepared to make a fool of himself. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gah. What have I gotten myself into? This is so very fluffy. Let's hope I can stand it. New chapter coming out soon.  
  
Leave a review if you're feeling friendly. Can I get five reviews? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: I'm going to try not to make this, as StarryEyes9 said, like all the other fluff fics. Sure, it'll probably have a lot of the same elements as them, but I'm going to try to add some twists and whatnot so it's not as predictable as you think it'll be.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~  
  
"James! Honestly!" Lily said, putting down Hogwarts, A History (which she hadn't really been reading, anyway) with a huff.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" James asked, coming around from behind to face her.  
  
"You've been doing that to me for at least a year," Lily said. "I've developed the sense to tell."  
  
"Sort of like a sixth sense?" James wondered.  
  
"More like a 'Move Because James is Coming' Alarm," Lily said with a half-grin.  
  
Looking at James, she saw that his face was almost downcast. She knew better than to think it was sincere, but she dropped the grin nonetheless.  
  
"Oh, come on, James," she muttered, her tone slightly kinder than normal. "Just let me be for a while?"  
  
James looked up, all sign of being a bit upset gone. "You mean you're not going to try to give me a bodily injury?"  
  
"No," Lily said, bringing her book up from her lap so that she could see the text. "As long as you leave and don't bother me as long as I'm here."  
  
James thought on it. "Done," he said. He wasn't in the mood to be on in receiving end of on of Lily's hexes.  
  
"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Lily said, not looking at him.  
  
"Early?" James asked, raising his eyebrows inquiringly. "You mean I should be expecting more?"  
  
"Oh, go annoy someone else."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"How'd it go?" Sirius asked, hanging over the edge of the bed upside down and looking at his friend.  
  
"Surprisingly," James said, putting his things down next to his bed, "it went pretty well."  
  
"So you she didn't sure you?"  
  
James grinned. "Nope. Was acting kind of nice. Ish."  
  
"Congratulations," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, good job," Peter said, smiling broadly at James and exposing something green between two of his teeth.  
  
Wonder how long that's been there, James thought absently. He shook his head.  
  
"Sorry to dampen you spirits, mate," Sirius said. "But McGonagall told me to tell you that there's a prefect meeting thing tonight."  
  
James groaned. "Since when? About what?"  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said. "My guess is that it's about the Winter Ball."  
  
"Oh," James said. "That should be fun."  
  
"On the bright side," Remus put in, coming over to sit on the far side of the bed from James. "It'll probably be something to do with the opening dance."  
  
"Opening dance?" James asked.  
  
"Yes," Remus said. "Where the Head Boy and Girl dance to open up the ball or whatever. It's sort of a tradition."  
  
James grinned widely. "So I get to dance with Lily?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed.  
  
"Excellent," James said. "Now all I have to do is seduce her with my manly wiles in the three to five minutes we're dancing, convince her to snog me, and I'm in."  
  
"You could just get her to be nice to you during the dance," Remus pointed out. "Snogging's a bit fast, considering she doesn't like you very much at the moment."  
  
"Oh, I'd go with the snog," Sirius said knowledgeably. "There's a fine line between love and hate, yeah? Besides - once she gets a bit of James mojo she'll be begging for more. It's a sure way to a woman's heart."  
  
"Plus you look like you've been dying to snog her since forever," Peter mentioned.  
  
"True," James said. "But I'll probably just decide spur of the moment."  
  
"Always works best," Sirius said, nodding solemnly.  
  
"Right," James said. "When's this meeting?"  
  
"An hour," Sirius said.  
  
James nodded. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hi Lily," came the voice of Brittany Bennett, chaser on the Quidditch team and one of Lily's dorm mates.  
  
"Hey," Lily said, looking up from her book (She had found a new one after becoming thoroughly bored of Hogwarts, A History.), "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I've been busy," Brittany said. "We've been having a lot of practices. Match against Slytherin coming up."  
  
"The game's not for a month," Lily pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm nowhere near as good as James," Brittany said. "I need all the practice I can get if I'm going to try to go professional."  
  
"Professional?" Lily asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah," Brittany said, shrugging it off. "Anyway, I'm supposed to tell you that there's a prefect meeting in about a half hour. About the Winter Ball."  
  
"Oh," Lily said, allowing a small scowl.  
  
Brittany grinned a little bit. "Those meetings boring?"  
  
"As hell."  
  
"Just as well I'm not smart then," Brittany said. "I'm fine being the stupid jock just as long as I don't have to sit through those meetings."  
  
"You're not stupid," Lily argued.  
  
Brittany shrugged again. "Not smart enough." She brightened. "But that doesn't matter. I'll be on the Holyhead Harpies in another few years - first all-women's pro team."  
  
Lily smiled at Brittany's resolve.  
  
"I'd better go. Sirius called for another practice. And he's not even captain - beats me how he gets all this power." Brittany shook her head slightly.  
  
"See you later," Lily said.  
  
"Bye," Brittany said, picking up a broom she'd put down. "Have fun at the meeting."  
  
Lily gave her a sarcastic wave that Brittany caught as she left the library.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure you all heard my message earlier," the Transfiguration teacher said to the group of students surrounding a large elliptical table. They all nodded their consent. "And I'm sure you guessed that that is the topic of this meeting."  
  
Everyone nodded again. McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Is there anyone here who would like to present any ideas about the upcoming ball?" she asked.  
  
A Hufflepuff prefect raised his hand. "Are the decorations taken care of?"  
  
McGonagall nodded. "The staff here puts up some exceptional Christmas decorations." The students who had stayed for Christmas before exchanged glances - this was clearly an understatement.  
  
A Slytherin raised her hand. "What's the date and time?"  
  
"It begins at 7 o'clock on Christmas Eve. It will end at midnight, but will probably run a bit later. They always do." She said this as if she was trying to let on that she'd had much experience with balls and the like.  
  
Lily looked over to James, who was lounging lazily in the chair at the head of the table next to her. He was chewing on a Sugar Quill and took it out of his mouth to speak.  
  
"How will it open?" he asked, a little too innocently in Lily's opinion.  
  
"I was going to get to that," McGonagall said. Lily looked up at the professor, sideways at James (who was grinning broadly), then back to the professor.  
  
"As is tradition, all of you will enter the Great Hall after your housemates are already there with your prefect partner - led by the Head Boy and Girl, of course. Then the Head Boy and Girl will start off the ball with a dance." She continued quickly, noting Lily's eyes widening. "The rest of the prefects will join in, and when the song ends the ball has officially begun. It's a process that will take a matter of ten minutes."  
  
"I'm not-" Lily spluttered.  
  
"Of course you are, Miss Evans. It's a relatively easy thing to do," McGonagall said. "A slow dance for a few minutes. It certainly won't kill you to just cooperate. You're going to have to do it anyway."  
  
"Slow dance?" Lily asked, eyes now wider than before. "I will not slow dance with him. He'll try to. . .to molest me or something."  
  
"I will not," James said indignantly. "Come on Lils, it's just a dance."  
  
"Evans, you are dancing with him whether you like it or not. You're only making it harder for yourself by being obstinate."  
  
"Yeah, Lils," James coaxed. "Just one little dance with me? Just a few minutes?"  
  
Lily crossed her arms. "Fine," she grumbled. "One dance, and he'd better be at least 100 yards away from me after that."  
  
"Knew you'd warm up to me," James said, his arm creeping around the back of her chair to rest around her shoulders.  
  
Lily shrugged his arm up. "Shut up."  
  
"Anything else anyone wants to bring up about the ball?" McGonagall asked.  
  
No one said anything and they all tried not to look at the silent fight that was occurring between Lily and James. McGonagall ignored it.  
  
"I'm sure you've guessed that you're still allowed to bring your own date to the ball, but you must all still have that first dance with your prefect partner. You all must stay for the duration of the ball and be on the lookout for wrongdoers."  
  
She took a deep breath and Lily slapped James' arm away from snaking around her waist.  
  
"I believe that will be all," McGonagall said with a sigh. "Meeting adjourned."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I swear, Ali, I don't think I can do it," Lily complained as she walked into the common room that night.  
  
"Do what?" Alice asked.  
  
"The ball."  
  
"What do you mean? It won't be that hard to find you a date. I mentioned Frank's friend to you didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did," Lily said. "But it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I have to dance," Lily said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I have to dance with James Potter."  
  
Alice broke into a slight grin that Lily glared at.  
  
"He's really not that bad," Alice said.  
  
"No, he's worse," Lily said. "He spent half the meeting trying to get his hands on me. If I dance with him I'm sure he'll do worse."  
  
"Oh, Lil," Alice said. "He's not doing to annoy you or grope you or have a good snog. At least I don't think so."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "And how do you notice this, oh wise Alice?"  
  
"By the way he looks at you. Its. . .nice. And sweet. And a million more wonderful things."  
  
"And you noticed this when?" Lily asked, still skeptical.  
  
"Oh, every time he sees you," Alice said. "Which would be about ten times a day, at least."  
  
"Well, I don't believe it," Lily said.  
  
"I'm just saying," Alice said, shrugging.  
  
"And you've 'just said' about a thousand times in the past week," Lily commented. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were rooting for James."  
  
Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know I just told you. But look at the guy." She gestured across the common room to James, grinning and laughing with Sirius and Brittany in front of the fire. "You have to admit you'd make one gorgeous couple."  
  
Lily was appalled. "No we wouldn't!" she cried defiantly. "We'd look hideous."  
  
"I'm just relaying what the entire school has been saying for over a year."  
  
"A year?" Lily asked, incredulous. "When were you planning on telling me this?"  
  
Alice shrugged. "I wasn't, actually. Its just gossip, and I knew it would upset you. You're so damn touchy when it comes to this topic."  
  
Lily slumped down into her chair.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. "I promise you I won't complain about James Potter again."  
  
"Good," Alice said. "And I won't complain about how great you are for each other.  
  
"We are not-"  
  
Alice put up a hand.  
  
"But we're-"  
  
Lily suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and breath near her ear.  
  
"'Lo, Lils." It was James again.  
  
"James," Lily said warningly.  
  
"Just wanted to give you a kiss goodnight," he said blamelessly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
But she was cut off my any more ranting, because in an instant James covered her mouth with his, and in another instant it was over. Lily put a hand to her mouth and stared at him. James smiled at her.  
  
She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever even think about doing that again, James Potter!" she shouted as he massaged his cheek.  
  
"That hurt," he muttered lamely.  
  
"Well you deserved it," Lily said. "Pulling a stunt like that. And when I don't even expect it."  
  
"I told you I was going to kiss you," James said.  
  
"But you didn't-" she began. "You never-"  
  
James gave her another half-smile. "'Night, Lil," he said as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Lily crossed her arms and plopped back down on the couch with a "hmph."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Next chapter out soon. Let's see - how about 15 reviews total? Can I have that? 20 would be nice, if you're up for it. *grin* 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: I know it's after Christmas, but I'm going to keep going with this anyway. It's nice to have a fluff fic going, since the CTYT is looking to become rapidly less fluffy.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Go to the ball with me?" James asked.  
  
"No," Lily said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! I'll be the best date you've ever had. I'll compliment you every five seconds and give you my cloak when you're cold and give you flowers and dance whenever you want and-"  
  
"Nothing you say will get me to go with you so just give it up," Lily said, trying to lose him as she walked down the hallway.  
  
He stayed beside her. "We'll have the greatest time and-"  
  
"No, no, a million times no!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
He walked quickly to stand in front of her and block her path.  
  
"Lils, I-"  
  
Lily reached out and pushed him in the chest. He stumbled back but recovered quickly.  
  
"Have I told you I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday?" he said, changing form of attack.  
  
"Yes," Lily said. "And I wish you wouldn't mention it again."  
  
"But you haven't accepted my humble apologies."  
  
"Because you shouldn't have done it and it was rude and sorry isn't going to cut it," she said.  
  
"Then what would you like me to do?" James asked. "Besides leave you alone, that is."  
  
"Nothing besides that," Lily said, not looking at him and focusing straight ahead.  
  
"Lily, I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have caught you by surprise like that. It was awful of me. I'll try not to let it happen again."  
  
"You'd better try very hard not to let it happen again."  
  
"I will," James said earnestly. "It's just that you looked so beautiful and-"  
  
"I what?" Lily asked, stopping.  
  
"Beautiful," James said, surprised to have stopped her. "You looked so beautiful. You still do. You always do. I'm surprised I'm able to keep from kissing you every time I see you."  
  
Lily bit her tongue to keep from smiling. She couldn't - wouldn't - smile at a James Potter compliment.  
  
"Shut up, James," Lily said.  
  
James grinned, happy to have affected her.  
  
"Say you'll go to the ball with me."  
  
"No," she said, happy she found it just as easy as before to refuse.  
  
"We're going to have to dance anyway," he said. "It would be so much easier if we just went together."  
  
"No it wouldn't," she argued.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"It's not as if you've got another date," James said, determined. "You could have anyone in the school. You haven't said yes to anyone because you're holding out on me."  
  
"Oh, am I?" Lily asked. "Then I suppose that's why I refuse you every time you ask me?"  
  
James thought for a moment. "That's just because you- That is, you-"  
  
"The reason is," Lily said, resuming walking. James walked beside her. "That I can't stand you. I have no hidden desire to be with you. Everything I feel towards you I show."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No," Lily said. "No, I will not go to the ball with you, I will not be your girlfriend, I will not go to Hogsmeade with you. I'm tired of you annoying me every waking moment and I'm tired of you following me around. Just go away."  
  
James grabbed her arm as she got ahead of him. She pressed on and he caught her arm again.  
  
"Please, Lils," he said. "Just give me one chance. Go to the ball with me."  
  
She looked hard at him as if weighing his worth. "Go to the ball with you?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Me?" she said, as if new to the topic.  
  
"With me," James added.  
  
"Together," she continued.  
  
"Yes," James said, nodding her on.  
  
"No. Never in a million years. Pigs will fly before I go to the ball with you."  
  
James sighed. This time when Lily pushed ahead of him he let her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Frank," Lily said, sugar quill between her teeth. "You're in Arithmacy, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Why?" He had been just passing through but he came to look over her shoulder. "Oh - you didn't do that homework yet?"  
  
"No," Lily said, brow furrowed at the page. "I don't get it. And I'm usually decent at this kind of thing."  
  
Frank knew she was being modest. She was always beyond excellent at this sort of thing.  
  
"Look," he said, pointing at the parchment. "You forgot to divide this here."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because you have someone chasing after you," he said. "You divide if you do, move on if you don't."  
  
"Who's chasing after me?" Lily asked.  
  
Frank raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, frowning. "I was trying not to think about him."  
  
Frank grinned. "James finally hit a soft spot?"  
  
"No," Lily said, a little too defensively. He really hadn't hit a soft spot, though. Sure, there was that one comment he'd made, but that was nothing. She didn't care about something like that.  
  
"Right," Frank said.  
  
"He didn't!" Lily insisted.  
  
"I didn't say he did," Frank said, calm as ever. "Regardless, he's still chasing after you. The problem won't work if you don't include that."  
  
"You're right," Lily said, dividing where she was meant to. Now the answer came out to what it was supposed to be. "Thanks, Frank."  
  
"Anytime," he said. "But I've got to go. Meeting Alice for a picnic in five minutes." He paused. "But if you'd rather have her eat with you. . ."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Lily said truthfully. "I really don't mind. You guys have a good time."  
  
"See you later, Lily," he said as he left the Great Hall.  
  
Lily put the Arithmacy work back into her bag and took out a book as she waited for lunch to appear. She had arrived early today in hopes of getting some work done in a place other than the library. As much as she loved the place, she felt that she had been spending too much time there recently.  
  
"Hey, Lily." It was Brittany. She put her things down on the bench opposite Lily. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good," Lily said. "You?"  
  
"Same," she said. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," Lily said, putting down her book since it look like Brittany would want to talk.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked.  
  
"First Wizard," Lily said holding up the book so she could see the cover. "It's pretty good."  
  
"Remus was reading that too," Brittany said. "Did he recommend it to you?"  
  
"No," Lily said. "Me and Remus don't talk much."  
  
"You don't?" Brittany asked, looking into the goblet as if hoping some drink would have appeared. "I thought you did. You seem to have a lot of the same interests."  
  
"I guess," Lily said. She had noticed that before about Remus but had never had enough curiosity to become friends with him.  
  
"But James would probably bite his head off if he caught him talking to you." Brittany laughed. "He actually snarls when any male dare to speak to you or even bump into you in the halls."  
  
"He does?" She hadn't been aware of the fact that James was known to do that.  
  
"Yeah," Brittany said. "But you shouldn't look so upset. I thought everyone knew that."  
  
"I didn't," Lily said, glancing down the table to see James arrive with Sirius and Peter. Remus was in the hospital wing at the moment.  
  
"I guess that's just what comes with him fancying you." Brittany shrugged and decided to change topics, noticing Lily didn't seem to ardent on this one. "Say - did you hear if Sirius is taking anyone to the ball?"  
  
"No," Lily said. "But I doubt it. If he was it would have been around the school by now."  
  
"True," Brittany said thoughtfully, looking at Sirius.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, a small grin starting. "You're not keen on him, are you?"  
  
Brittany blinked. "No!" she said. "I mean, no. Of course not. He's Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake. Way out of my league."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Out of your league? You're on the Quidditch team and you're just as popular as he is."  
  
Brittany looked a bit startled. "I am?" She thought. "Well, I guess I am, but still. . ."  
  
"And you're together a lot, with Quidditch. He's got to have noticed you."  
  
"True, but-"  
  
"And I'm sure he likes you. Actually - he's looking at you now."  
  
"Really?" Brittany said, looking down the table out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Look back at him. See what he does," Lily suggested.  
  
Brittany turned to look at Sirius completely. Lily turned a bit, enough to see that Sirius winked. Brittany turned back to face Lily before he saw her blushing.  
  
"I knew you were keen on him," Lily said, convinced.  
  
"Do you think he-"  
  
"Likes you? I'd say so," Lily said. "My bet is he'll ask you to the ball before the end of the week. Maybe even the end of the day."  
  
"And when did you get to be so all-knowing on the subject?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Female intuition, you could say," Lily replied.  
  
"I'm female," Brittany pointed out.  
  
"True," Lily agreed. "But you're too much of a tomboy to have that sort of intuition. You've got more of a I-Know-When-The-Quaffle's-Coming soft of intuition. No room for the really feminine dating sort of kind."  
  
"I'm not sure whether I should consider that a compliment or come back with a witty retort," Brittany said.  
  
"Stick with the compliment," Lily said, filling up her plate as the food started to appear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hi, Lily."  
  
It was James again.  
  
But Lily wasn't in the mood to be mean. So she replied with an exasperated, "Hello, James."  
  
"Want me to carry your books for you?" It was time for late afternoon classes and both Lily and James were heading for Herbology.  
  
"No thanks, I think I can manage," Lily said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.  
  
"You sure? It looks heavy."  
  
"I'm sure," she said. Then she decided to pretend that he wasn't the annoying bugger that he always was. "Thank you, though."  
  
James grinned and (probably unconsciously) mussed his hair.  
  
"Must you always do that?" she asked, even though she had to admit that it did make it look rather nice. That was probably why she hated him doing it.  
  
"Well, no," he said. "It's just sort of a habit, I guess."  
  
"Couldn't you break it?" She adjusted her bag again.  
  
"I never saw reason to." He cocked his head to one side. "But if you want me to I will."  
  
Lily looked sideways at him. "Don't think you can say that and make me fall at your feet."  
  
James shrugged. "It was worth a try."  
  
She almost laughed. "Honestly, though," she said. "All those types of habits you have: mussing your hair, showing off, grinning, tilting your head like this - " She tipped her head to the side like he always did. " - to make yourself look dashing or something - I wish you'd stop."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because it gets on my nerves," she said.  
  
"I'll try, then," he said. "But some habits are hard to break."  
  
"I guess so," Lily said.  
  
"But," he said. "I have to say - I'm impressed you've noticed all those things about me."  
  
"What?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "You think I like you or something?"  
  
"If I'm lucky," he replied.  
  
"A girl can notice things about the person she can't stand the most, can't she? I mean, you follow me around everywhere."  
  
"Just saying," he said. He shouldered her playfully. "Is my Ice Queen Lily starting to melt a bit?"  
  
"No," she said firmly. "I'm still as tough as ever. And I still can't stand you."  
  
He sighed. "And I'm still crazy for you."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him and walked into the greenhouse for Herbology.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like I said before, this will still continue until I finish despite the fact that it's past season. Always good to keep some holiday spirit with you throughout the year. Or something.  
  
Goal for this chapter: 5 reviews. That's 25 total. Easy goal, but 25 is my favorite number. :) 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: Actually, nothing much to say. I'll just let you read and save my babbling for later.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Four  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I need a new angle," James said. "Something other than asking her every waking moment I see her. Because I'm getting the feeling she's starting to get annoyed by that."  
  
"Starting?" Remus put in.  
  
James ignored him. "Sirius, you're good with girls."  
  
Sirius sat up a little. "You could say that, yes."  
  
"Then help. What should I do?"  
  
"Well, what haven't you tried yet? What have you tactics been so far?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Padfoot, you've seen practically every attempt I've made at getting her to go with me. You know what I've tried," James pointed out.  
  
"This is true," Sirius said. "But, my dear Mr. Prongs, I think this may have help a new idea to present itself to me."  
  
"Oh?" James said.  
  
"Yes," he continued. "The problem: You always ask Lily in public. Lily's proud - she's in Gryffindor. Getting her to admit that she likes you isn't something she'd want to do in public."  
  
"And you're suggesting that. . ."  
  
"Do something for her in private. Have you tried having dinner with her? A picnic?"  
  
"I've asked," James said. "But, of course, she's never agreed to anything."  
  
"Then try something anonymous. Secret admirer crap. Girls love that stuff," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay," James said slowly. He straightened. "I've got an idea."  
  
"Well?" Remus said, looking up from a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"You'll see," he said, getting up and going to the door of the dorm. "And thanks, Padfoot. You almost sounded worldly there, for a minute."  
  
"I try," Sirius said, leaning back and putting his feet up on a chair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ooh, Lily," Alice said as she woke up the next morning. "Look what someone left on the windowsill."  
  
"Huh?" Lily rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at Alice.  
  
Alice was at the window, examining something. "And it's for you," she said, coming over to Lily's bed and handing it to her.  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes again and looked down at what Alice was presenting her with.  
  
"Wow," Lily said, picking it up. "Roses. A dozen of them."  
  
"I would have thought they'd have gotten you Lilies," Anne thought.  
  
"Actually, Roses are my favorite flower," Lily said, taking in their scent. "Especially red ones. The whole idea of them being beautiful but having those thorns is so poetic."  
  
"Not to mention romantic." Alice was grinning as if the flowers had been for her.  
  
Lily looked at the small card attached to the roses. "To my lovely Lily," she read. "I heard that roses were your favorites. These flowers aren't as beautiful as you, but they were as close as I could find. Love, James."  
  
"That's sweet!" Alice gushed.  
  
Lily flipped the card over. "Go to the ball with me?"  
  
"What?" Alice said. "I'm not-"  
  
"No, that's what the card says." She pointed to the back of the card. "You really are an idiot sometimes."  
  
Alice hit Lily on the shoulder and took the card from Lily's grasp. "You should."  
  
"No, I shouldn't," Lily muttered. "Does he honestly think that flowers will get me to go to the ball with him?"  
  
"Maybe," Alice reasoned. "But after all the trouble he's going through, wouldn't it be nice to just go with him?"  
  
"No," Lily replied. She handed the flowers to Alice. "I won't be bought."  
  
"Well, if you say so." Alice brought the flowers over to her area of the dorm.  
  
Lily got out of her bed. "On second thought," she said as she grabbed the flowers out of Alice's hands. "They really are beautiful flowers. It would be a shame to waste them."  
  
"Waste them? I was going-"  
  
"I'll go put these in water," she murmered, heading to the bathroom and filling a tall glass she found in there with water and placing the flowers into it. Then she came back out with them and placed them on the windowsill. Alice was grinning conspiratorially.  
  
"What?" Lily said. "It's not as if I like him or anything. They're just beautiful flowers."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Seriously!" Lily exclaimed. "I still can't stand the wanker."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, stop standing there nodding and smiling and go do something productive," Lily said, going over to her trunk. "I'm getting dressed."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lily was standing at her potions at her potions table a few minutes before the bell when she felt arms snake around her waist.  
  
"Did you get it?" James whispered.  
  
"Yes," Lily said, prying his arms from around her.  
  
"Did you like them?" he asked, trying feebly to grab her hand.  
  
Lily averted her eyes then looked back to him. "You'd get the wrong idea if I said yes."  
  
James grinned. "So you liked them."  
  
"Yes," Lily muttered. Then she angled her head up a bit. "But I still can't stand you."  
  
James was still grinning broadly. "At least I did something right, then."  
  
Lily scowled. "I'm not going to the ball with you."  
  
"No yet you're not," he said, his eyes crinkling slightly. "But you will be."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Whatever you say," James said as the bell ring and the class started to file in. Before anyone came over to the pair and before Lily could see what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed angrily. "You said you wouldn't do that again."  
  
A corner of his mouth lifted. "I never said I wouldn't do it again, just that I'd try not to." Lily frowned. "Besides, that wasn't a real kiss, anyway. A real kiss is like-"  
  
"Excuse me," the potions master said sharply. "Potter, Evans, you'll meet with me after class because of your disruption and failure to be prepared. Now as I was saying. . ."  
  
James chanced a smile at Lily as they were taking out their things. Sure he may be facing inevitable detention, but at least that detention would be with Lily. And now he was partners with her as well.  
  
Lily sighed. "You're so irritating."  
  
"I'm sorry," James said earnestly. "I didn't mean to get you a detention. "They're not so bad, they-"  
  
"I've had detention before, James," Lily interrupted. "The part that's bad about this one is that it's going to be with you."  
  
James grinned. "Oh, I'm not so bad, am I?"  
  
"No," Lily admitted. Then, "You're worse."  
  
"Potter and Evans!" the teacher said harshly. "That's twice in five minutes. Five points from Gryffindor and another fifteen if I have to speak to you again."  
  
Lily heaved another sigh and took out her quill to copy the notes on the board.  
  
"Once everyone's finished you may begin." The Professor waved his wand and ingredients appeared on the front desk.  
  
Lily hastily copied the rest of the notes.  
  
"Well?" she said, glancing at James.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You're finished. Why don't you go get the ingredients?" she stated.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Right."  
  
Lily put away her quill and parchment and looked at the instructions on the board. They were going to prepare wound-cleaning potion - they looked pretty difficult to make. Just then, James returned with the material they needed.  
  
"Okay then," she said. "We start by adding the-"  
  
But James had already begun. After a minute the potion was already bright green in color and the cauldron was half filled. Lily looked on in wonder.  
  
"Where did you learn to make that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" James said, stopping work. "I make it all the time. Wound-cleaning potions are. . .useful."  
  
Lily looked skeptic. "So you and your friends get wounds often?"  
  
James shrugged. "Quidditch is a pretty rough sport."  
  
"Whatever you say," Lily murmured.  
  
Normally James would have pressed her until she believed him, but this time he didn't. Lily had the feeling he didn't want to be on this topic.  
  
"Let me help," she said. "I'm supposed to be your partner."  
  
"But you don't-"  
  
"That's what this class is for, isn't it? Learning to make potions. How will I learn if I don't do anything?"  
  
James assented and moved over for her to work. He talked quietly to her, telling her what to do. Sometimes he passed ingredients to her, making sure their hands touched. Lily would pull her hand away quickly; twice she almost knocked over the cauldron.  
  
"Stop that!" she exclaimed when he tried it again as he passed her some boomslang.  
  
"Stop what?" he inquired innocently, making to put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ew, your hands are covered with newt intestines," she said, making a face. "I don't want them touching me."  
  
"Technically they're not my hands, they're my gloves," he said. "So does that mean I could touch you if my hands weren't covered in potions ingredients?"  
  
"No!" she hissed. "You can't touch me at all!"  
  
James almost cocked his head to the side but stopped. Lily had told him just the other day that she didn't like it when he did that.  
  
"Whatever you say, Lils."  
  
"Is your potion ready, Evans?" the professor inquired.  
  
"Umm," Lily stalled, looking at James, who nodded slightly. "Yes, it's done."  
  
He looked to the two of them then dipped a vile into their solution and took a sample of the potion and walked over to the next desk.  
  
"I hope you knew what you were doing," Lily muttered.  
  
"I do," he assured her. "Those potions are easy."  
  
Lily should have known: James was top of nearly every class, and if he wasn't top then he was second only to Sirius. And the pair of them never even studied.  
  
She looked to the table to the left of them to see Brittany working with Sirius. Behind her was Alice. Lily hadn't noticed her before and turned to face her.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. "Sorry I'm not working with you, James got here early and-"  
  
"Looked like a better partner? I can't help it if he's prettier than I am."  
  
James heard this and grinned, turning around too.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," he said seriously to Alice. "Sometimes beauty is just something you're born with. Not everyone is as lucky as me. You do, however, have quite a lot to work with."  
  
Alice chuckled. "I always thought so. I think if I just-"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You both are such prats."  
  
They both grinned at Lily.  
  
"Go to the ball with me?" he asked as if trying to spring in on her when she didn't expect it in hopes of surprising her into saying yes.  
  
"No," Lily said, exasperated. "We should stop talking for now. I'll talk to you after class, Ali."  
  
"Okay," Alice said as Lily and James turned to face the front of the room again.  
  
"Have I mentioned that you've got some bile on your nose?" Lily said once they had turned. "It becomes you."  
  
"Get it off?" he asked. "My gloves are dirty."  
  
"So are mine." She held up her hands.  
  
"So take them off," he replied, slipping the gloves off her hands and placing them in front of her.  
  
"Why don't you take your own gloves off?" she countered.  
  
"Yours are already off," he responded.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot."  
  
James looked affronted. "That was uncalled for."  
  
Lily sighed. "Just stop talking. He's going to the front of the room again."  
  
"Alright, class. Several of your potions were less than what was to be expected of you and I am going to. . ."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: No cliffie on this one because I was going on too long for it to be another short chapter and this story is supposed to be all short chapters. New chapter coming out soon. Can I have 40 reviews total? Please? 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue. Please?  
  
A/N: This is turning out to be more chapters than I thought. I originally thought it would end at about five chapters but I'm not even up to the ball yet. I like how it's going, though, so keep reading!  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~  
  
The last few days of school passed quickly. Luckily the majority of the professors didn't decide to load them with huge assignments yet, and the students were free to do as they pleased without the thought of essays and projects in the back of their mind.  
  
"What robe do you think I should get?" Alice asked Lily. She held before her two robes: one was midnight blue and seemed to shimmer and the other was lavender and had a wide opening in front to reveal the dress underneath. "My old robes are too short."  
  
"Hmm. Hold them in front of you."  
  
Alice held the lavender in front of her first, then the blue. Lily looked on with a critical eye.  
  
"Go with the blue," she said. "It brings out your eyes. And you can wear that dress with the stars on it underneath."  
  
Alice nodded. "That's what I was thinking too." She put back the lavender robes. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily said. "I'll get green, as usual. Probably something plain." She picked up an emerald green robe hanging near her. "This one."  
  
"That color looks wonderful on you, Lil," Alice said. "But are you sure you want something so plain?"  
  
"I'm sure," Lily said. "I'm probably going alone, anyway."  
  
"And I don't know why you are," Alice said. "You've had two people ask you already."  
  
"Yeah, but they were idiotic Hufflepuffs," Lily replied. "I can't believe the pair of them manage to stay in this grade."  
  
"Lily, Gerald is a prefect and Ralph is a beater on the Quidditch team," Alice pointed out.  
  
"Well, then at least the second one was idiotic," she said.  
  
Alice rolled her eyes then looked out to the street to see someone coming in.  
  
"Hey, Lily." She nudged her friend. "Look over there - it's that cute Ravenclaw from History of Magic."  
  
By the time Lily looked up he had already walked over to them and stood in front of Lily. He kept fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"Um," he said.  
  
"Hi," Lily said. "Your Richard, right? Rich Davies?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I was just wondering if you, you know, would, er-"  
  
"Want to go to the ball with her?" Alice supplied. Lily elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
"Yeah," Rich said, nodding and looking hopefully at Lily.  
  
Lily smiled at him but shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Rich," she said. "I can't."  
  
"Oh," he muttered. "All right, then."  
  
"Sorry," Lily repeated.  
  
"I'll see you around then." He waved stiffly at Lily and turned and left.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked. "You just turned down a perfectly wonderful date in favor of going alone."  
  
"He wasn't wonderful," Lily insisted. "He kept stammering. James never would have-" She cut herself off and covered her mouth.  
  
"Do continue," Alice said, grinning.  
  
"Continue what?" Lily replied. "I didn't say anything. Well, I did, but it wasn't what you think I said. I was just saying that, well-"  
  
"You like James," Alice contributed.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "No. I can't stand him."  
  
"Good," Alice said. "Because I was getting a little worried there when you might have said something about turning down a date because he did something James wouldn't have done. I thought you were implying that you'd rather go to the ball with James. But I must have been hearing things."  
  
"Exactly," Lily said. "But, seriously, Ali - I really don't like him. I'd never-"  
  
"I know," Alice said. "I've heard it all before. No need to refresh my memory."  
  
"Right." Lily nodded. "But still, just for the sake of formality-"  
  
"Forget this ever happened?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Forgotten."  
  
"Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So," James said, taking a sip of butterbeer. "Did you ask her yet?"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius muttered, putting down his own mug. "Ask who what?"  
  
"Brittany," James said simply. "I thought you liked her."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Come on, Padfoot. You should see yourself at practice. 'Oh, I'll work with you Brittany.' 'I'm getting water - want any, Britt?' 'That uniform looks really stunning on you, Brittany.' 'Hey, Britt. Can I snog you sense-'"  
  
"Shut up," Sirius said. "But, yes, I guess I like her."  
  
"She's right over there," James said, nodding his head toward a table on the other side of the pub. Lily and Alice had just sat down with the afore-mentioned girl.  
  
"Why don't you ask Lily?"  
  
"Because I've asked her a million times," James said. "I'm going to ask her again later, when the time's right. But you, mate, haven't asked Brittany once."  
  
"Fine." Sirius took another sip of his butterbeer and put down the mug. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Much luck, Padfoot," James said. "And see if Lily's talking about me, while you're there."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Buy anything?" Brittany asked as Lily and Alice sat down.  
  
"Just robes," Lily answered. She pulled out a bit of the robe for Brittany to see the color.  
  
"Nice," Brittany said. "That colors really suits you."  
  
"Thanks," Lily said, even though she'd heard it half a dozen times today.  
  
"Oh look." Alice looked to the side out of the corner of her eye. "It's Sirius." She looked at Brittany. "Wonder who he's coming over here for."  
  
Brittany held back a grin. The three of them determinedly looked away from Sirius as he edged his way through the crowd closer to their table.  
  
"Hello, ladies," he said upon finally reaching them.  
  
"Sirius," Lily said. "Didn't see you coming. How's it going?"  
  
"Great." He sat down at the empty seat between Brittany and Alice. "Can I get you anything? Drinks?"  
  
"No thanks," Alice said, gesturing to the three butterbeers. "We're all set."  
  
"Thank you, though," Brittany added.  
  
"Right," he said, glancing at Brittany. "Anyway, Britt - can I have a word?"  
  
"Oh." She looked at Lily and Alice, who grinned and nodded them off. "Sure."  
  
"Wonder what he's going to ask her," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"No idea."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So," Brittany said as they walked out of The Three Broomsticks. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well-" He stopped walking and turned to face her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me."  
  
Brittany smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great." He put an arm around her shoulder and they walked the rest of the distance back to her table.  
  
"I'd better go back to my table," he said. "But I'll see you later." He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek and turned to go.  
  
"Sirius." She grabbed the sleeve of his robe. "What color robes are you wearing?"  
  
He shrugged. "Black, I guess."  
  
"Good." She grinned. "We won't clash."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He asked me." Brittany smiled broadly and took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Obviously. I mean, he came in with his arm around you."  
  
"And he kissed you."  
  
"It was only on the cheek," Brittany put in. "That could have meant that I turned him down."  
  
"Which you wouldn't do," Alice added.  
  
"True."  
  
"But it doesn't matter," Lily said. "They're going together. End of story."  
  
"We still need to find you a date," Alice mentioned. "Who would you want to go with, besides-"  
  
Lily shot her a look. Brittany noticed it but ignored it.  
  
"Who would you go with?" she amended. "Name you requirements."  
  
"Well." Lily thought for a moment. "He'd have to have dark hair - I don't like blonde. Confident, but not too confident. A sense of humor, of course. And smart, but not so smart that it's all he talks about."  
  
Alice and Brittany exchanged glances.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing," Alice said. "Let's start with the Slytherins."  
  
"You've got to be joking. I'm a Gryffindor, Ali."  
  
"Well, you always used to stand up for that Snape," Alice commented.  
  
"That was when James was being a huge prat to him and I didn't know how much of a prat Snape was."  
  
"Okay. Hufflepuffs. They're nice and. . .fair."  
  
"Well, I guess Amos Diggory is alright," she admitted. "But he's going with someone already - can't remember who."  
  
"Did two Hufflepuffs already ask you?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Yes," Alice said. "And Lily turned them down. Gerald and Ralph."  
  
"I can understand turning down Gerald but Ralph? He plays Quidditch!" Brittany said.  
  
"Which doesn't signify a good date," Lily defended. "Alright, moving on.  
  
"Yeah. Ravenclaws."  
  
"You'd make a nice pair with Rich Davies," Brittany noted.  
  
"He asked her, " Alice said. "And Lily said 'no' again."  
  
Brittany looked shocked.  
  
"He stuttered," she said, shrugging.  
  
"You'd go with any of the Ravenclaws, really," Alice said. "You're smart enough."  
  
"But half of them are boring. Either that or they pretend to be deep and ask if I looked at the stars much. Well, yeah, in astronomy. But I'm not about to be-"  
  
"Well there's no one else!" Alice said, exasperated. "You can't go with any of the Gryffindors."  
  
"Sure I can," Lily said. "Who is there?"  
  
"Sirius is taken." Brittany grinned to no one in particular. "Remus is taken."  
  
"By who?" Lily asked.  
  
"A Ravenclaw," Alice said. "Meg Patil."  
  
"And there's Peter," Brittany added.  
  
Everyone shuddered slightly.  
  
"She's not going with Peter," Alice said. She allowed a small grin. "There's always James."  
  
Lily scowled. "James doesn't even count. I can't stand him."  
  
"But why can you not stand him?"  
  
"He does fit all the requirements," Brittany put forward.  
  
"No he doesn't," Lily said reasonably.  
  
"Let's run through the list, shall we?" Alice said. "Dark hair?"  
  
"Check," Brittany said.  
  
"Sense of humor?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Smarts?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Confidence?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"No," Lily put in. "He's far too confident."  
  
"Lily, you're cornered," Alice said. "He's perfect."  
  
"No he's not!" she exclaimed. "Sure, he may have those first few things, but there's flaws in every one."  
  
"Name some."  
  
"Well, his sense of humor. He'll probably spike the punch or embarrass the Slytherins and think it's funny."  
  
"It is funny."  
  
"No it's not." She went on. "Smarts and confidence go hand in hand. He's so confident in his academic abilities that it makes me want to smack him. He's so confident in everything he does that it just pisses me off to no end."  
  
"And that's why you can't stand him? That little flaw?"  
  
"Yes. No. Sort of," Lily said. "But really, it's a huge flaw. It carries over into everything he does."  
  
"At least there's looks," Brittany said.  
  
"I guess," Lily admitted. "But I'd probably actually like him if he weren't so. . ."  
  
"Oh, just say it," Alice said. "I can tell you're thinking it."  
  
"Fine," Lily said. "I'd probably like him if he weren't so stunningly handsome. Impossibly handsome."  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting those adjectives," Alice said. "But at least you said it."  
  
"Oh, and would you look over there," Brittany said. "It's the man of the hour, coming to see Lily, no doubt."  
  
"You should tell him you think he's impossibly handsome," Alice muttered.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, having not heard her.  
  
"I said that you should tell him what you were just saying to us." She grinned.  
  
"Tell me what?" James raised an eyebrow at Lily. "You were talking about me, Lils?"  
  
"No," she said, a little too quickly. She flashed a look at Alice.  
  
"Alright then," he said. He took Lily's hand. "Come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Outside," he said. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"You're talking to me now," Lily pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I mean properly talk to you. You know, alone."  
  
"James-" Lily said warningly.  
  
"Come on, Lils, I won't bite."  
  
Lily looked over to Brittany and Alice, pleading them with her eyes to tell him some reason why she had to stay here. They just smiled placidly at her. Lily scowled at them.  
  
"Come on," James repeated. He tugged gently on her hand.  
  
"I'll freeze," Lily said, standing up. "It's really cold outside and my cloak isn't warm enough."  
  
"That's okay." He put his cloak on around her, slung his arm around her shoulders and led her outside. "I'll keep you warm."  
  
"Prat," Lily said. But she let his arm stay there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ooh. . .is our Lily warming up to James? We shall see. I think I'll set a bit higher goal for reviews: how about fifteen for the chapter? So that's 58. Up to the challenge? 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: I was asked if writing this fic is putting off the writing of the sequel. In response: yes, it is. I'm sorry. I was on a roll with writing CTYT but recently I've been more into this. CTYT will have to wait because at the moment, this is more fun.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Six  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Lily said as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well what?" James had a sort of whimsical grin on his face. Perhaps it was because his arm was around Lily and she wasn't trying to beat him to a pulp.  
  
"You want to ask me, why don't you get it over with?"  
  
"Ask you what?" James asked, feigning wonder.  
  
Lily shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "You want to ask me to the ball."  
  
"That was my eventual plan, yes," he admitted. "But I wanted to wait for the right moment."  
  
"Why not just ask now?" she said. "You know, get it over with."  
  
"I could," he said. He leaned in closer to her. "Do you want me to?"  
  
"Not particularly," she said, edging away from him. "But if you're going to ask, then just ask now."  
  
"Will you say yes?"  
  
"You'll never know until you ask, will you?" Lily said.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Will you go to the ball with me, Lily?"  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
He sighed. They kept on walking.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" he asked.  
  
Lily kept looking straight ahead. "I don't hate you, James."  
  
He glanced at her. "You don't?"  
  
"That doesn't mean I like you," she said. "I dislike you, certainly. But hate you - I couldn't."  
  
That was just what Remus had said earlier. "That's something, then," James said.  
  
"Since we're in a questioning mood," she continued. "Why do you like me?"  
  
James thought on it. "Because you're perfect," he said. "Perfect in the sense that you're not perfect, but you're everything I could ever want. If that makes sense."  
  
She looked away from him. "I guess it does."  
  
He reached out and cupped her chin with his hand to turn her to face him. They stood there like that for a moment. James was afraid to move in case he would wake her out of her reverie and have her move away from him.  
  
Eventually Lily came around. She stepped away from him slowly.  
  
"Don't," she said.  
  
"Lily, I-"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, James. I must have just blanked out for a second. Maybe because of the cold."  
  
"But, Lils, you love the cold."  
  
"I love the snow," she corrected. "Cold without snow makes for an unhappy Lily."  
  
"Oh," James said. "Do you want to go inside then? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, James," she said. "But let's go inside."  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked. "Any luck?"  
  
"No," James said, sitting down in the chair by the fire next to Sirius. "It's hopeless."  
  
"Don't give up hope, Prongs," Sirius said. "You've still got tomorrow."  
  
"And the next day," Remus added. "Part of it, anyway."  
  
"Yes," James admitted. "But if she wouldn't say yes after all these days what's the chance she'll say yes in the next two days?"  
  
"You're her last resort?" Sirius suggested.  
  
James sighed. "She wouldn't. She'd go alone before she went with someone she didn't like."  
  
"You could always go with someone else," Peter proposed.  
  
James shook his head. "And risk whatever chance I have at winning her over at the ball? Besides - I wouldn't want to go with anyone but her."  
  
"How romantic," Sirius said wistfully.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot," James muttered, hitting him on the back of the head with a red and gold pillow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Spin around," Alice said, nodding at Lily, who did a quick turn.  
  
"Slower."  
  
Lily spun slower, allowing Alice to look at her.  
  
"Beautiful, as usual," Alice said. "I wish I could look half as good as you do, Lil."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks, Ali." She sat down on the bed. "Go put your robes on so I can see them."  
  
"Alright," Alice said, going to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."  
  
Lily made sure the windows were closed and slipped out of her dress robes and into her everyday ones. She was sitting back down when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's James," he said. "Can I come it?"  
  
She sighed. "What do you want to come in for?"  
  
"I just spent practically an hour trying to get up here without this damn slide making me slip down and I don't think I can hold on much longer so can you just let me in? Please?"  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. He fell inside and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Merlin, that's harder than any Quidditch training session," he said, breathing hard.  
  
She looked out the door. "I don't see any slide. What were you talking about?"  
  
He caught his breath. "The steps turn into a slide whenever a guy tries to come up here. Prevents us from getting up here."  
  
"Didn't keep you away," Lily pointed out.  
  
He grinned. "I'm special." He stood up. "Ever wonder why we don't pull pranks on you girls while your sleeping?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I'd always thought you were being chivalrous."  
  
"The Marauders? I suppose we're chivalrous now, but we weren't before fifth year. We've grown up a bit." He thought. "Except maybe Wormtail. But we stick with him anyway."  
  
Lily smiled in spite of herself. "So the only reason you spared us was because it caused you too much trouble to make the tiresome trek to our rooms?"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." James leaned on the post of the bed that Lily was sitting on. "So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Lily said. "Me and Ali are just trying on our robes for the ball."  
  
"Oh," James said. "I suppose I should leave, then."  
  
"Yes," Lily said. "You probably should."  
  
"I just thought that. . .well. . ."  
  
"What did you come all the way up here for?" Lily asked. "No one in their right mind would go through all that trouble just to have a quick chat. Especially when the person you wanted to have the conversation with will be downstairs in another ten minutes or so."  
  
"I honestly just wanted to see you," he said, running a hand through his hair and looking hopefully at her.  
  
"You're not going to-"  
  
"Nope," he said. "No more annoying you about going to the ball. You said you didn't want to go with me. I'm officially pissing off about it."  
  
"So you found another girl to go with you," Lily observed.  
  
James shook his head. "If I can't go with you, I'm going alone."  
  
Lily looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
Just then, the bathroom door opened.  
  
"Sorry I took so-" Alice cut herself off and looked from Lily to James and back to Lily. She raised her eyebrows at Lily then looked to James.  
  
"Hello, James," she said pleasantly. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Hi, Alice," James said. "Sorry for, erm, intruding. I just came to see Lily. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, not at all," Alice replied. "And Lily doesn't seem to mind either."  
  
"Actually, I was just telling James to go," Lily lied.  
  
"No you-"  
  
"Don't go, James," Alice said. "Unless you want to, that is. We don't mind you staying. You can sit right next to Lily, if you want."  
  
James sat and Lily scooted away from him. James moved over to be next to her again.  
  
"I thought you didn't mind if I stayed," he whispered to her.  
  
Lily scowled. "You thought wrong," she whispered back. "I can't stand you, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes," he said in his normal voice. "I'd almost forgotten."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for causing you to forget," Lily said.  
  
She got up and pulled James up with her. Holding on to his sleeve, she walked to the door.  
  
"Please leave?" she questioned.  
  
"You want me to?" James asked softly.  
  
She tried to nod but, for some reason, found it hard. Then she noticed that she was a bit to close to James and wasn't moving back. He caught her gaze with his. She closed her eyes a bit longer than usual when she blinked and felt his hand go up to run through her red tresses.  
  
"I love your hair," he murmured.  
  
Lily was trying to look away from him. This is stupid, she thought. This is James Potter and all you're trying to do is tell him to leave your room.  
  
"You have to go," she said softly. Then, gaining more confidence, "Go away." She reached up and grabbed his hand to stop his fingers running through her hair. He let her, but held onto her hand.  
  
"I'll see you later, Lil," he said. He kissed her knuckles, grinned, and walked out of the room. Lily faintly heard him sliding down the stairs.  
  
Alice's eyebrows were still raised. "What was that about?"  
  
Lily looked out the window. There were a few gray cloud scattering the sky. "Nothing," she muttered. "He just came up here, is all. Wouldn't leave."  
  
"You didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight," she noticed.  
  
Lily sat back down on the bed. "That's robe looks perfect on you," she said. "Turn so I can see the whole thing."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, Lily, Alice, and Brittany were seated in the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Miss Evans?" It was McGonagall speaking.  
  
Lily put down her goblet of pumpkin juice and turned to look at her teacher. "Yes?"  
  
"I'd like a quick word, if you wouldn't mind. Come to my office straight after dinner."  
  
"Sure, Professor," Lily said.  
  
"Thank you," McGonagall said, a bit stiffly, and walked away from Lily.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Lily questioned aloud.  
  
"She's going to talk to James now," Alice said. "Probably some Head stuff."  
  
"Maybe to do with the ball," Brittany put in from across the table.  
  
"Probably," Alice agreed. "Say, Britt - why aren't you sitting with your dear Sirius?"  
  
"Because he's got lunch detention," she said. "But it's his last one of the break, if he stays out of trouble."  
  
"Doubtful," Lily said. "Since when have those boys stayed out of trouble?"  
  
"True," Alice and Brittany agreed.  
  
Another minute later, Lily announced, "I'm done. I guess I'll go see McGonagall."  
  
"And your dearest Jaimsie," Alice added, grinning.  
  
"Shut up, Ali," Lily said as she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Lily, wait up!" James called, getting up from his spot on the bench.  
  
Lily pretended she didn't hear him and opened the door of the Great Hall without bothering to hold it for him. He ran a little to catch up with her before the door closed and put his hand on her shoulder to let her know of his presence. She brushed it off.  
  
"Hello, Lils," he said.  
  
"Hi, James," she said.  
  
"I'm guessing you're going to see McGonagall, too?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily replied.  
  
"Probably reminding us that we have to dance together tomorrow night," James said.  
  
Lily groaned mentally. She had forgotten about that.  
  
"Right."  
  
James opened the door to the Transfiguration teacher's office and held it open for Lily to go in. James and Lily sat down on the two chairs in front of McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Hello," she said, putting some essays to the side. "I'm assuming you remember that the Winter Ball is tomorrow."  
  
They both nodded and she continued.  
  
"I need both of you to arrive at least fifteen minutes early and meet me at the High Table. I'll go over your entrances then. It's easy enough." McGonagall paused and looked to each of them. James was glancing at Lily and Lily was studiously ignoring him. "I hope you remember that you are opening the ball tomorrow with a dance. The Three Antidotes have been booked and you will be dancing to one of their songs."  
  
"Is that all, professor?" Lily asked. She didn't want to be sitting next to James for another second. For some reason, she felt compelled to look at him but knew she shouldn't.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," she said. "You may go."  
  
Lily walked as quickly as possible without looking like she was trying to go quickly. Still, James was at the door first. He opened it for her and she walked out.  
  
"Lils," he said, jogging to come up in front of her. "Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you," she said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Yes, you are. You haven't looked at me all day."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're not that great of a person to look at," she retorted.  
  
He put his hands on either on her shoulders to make her stop walking. Then he gently put his hand to tilt her face up to his.  
  
"See?" he said. "Looking at me isn't so bad, is it?"  
  
She swallowed. How come she was noticing that his eyes were deep hazel and his glasses were at the edge of his nose and about to fall off? Why was she noticing that stray piece of hair falling into his face and the left side of his mouth lifting upwards into that near constant grin?  
  
"I told you not to do that again," she said, her voice a whisper.  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
But he didn't step away. If anything, he was leaning closer to her. She could feel his breath. Yes, he was definitely moving closer to her. Why wasn't she pushing him away? She put her hands up to his chest, thinking that she would shove him away. She was going to shove him away, wasn't she? Why would Lily Evans want James Potter to be so close to her?  
  
But he was an inch away and she wasn't doing anything. A half an inch and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. A quarter of an inch and she could feel her eyes close against her will.  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
Then she felt James' hands go around her waist and before she knew it his lips were on hers. For some reason, she didn't pull away. Lily felt him smile slightly against her and she slid her arms up around his neck.  
  
Merlin, she thought. What am I doing?  
  
She pulled away from him and her eyes widened. She took several steps back, not breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"Don't do that," she said, gasping in spite of herself. "I don't like you, I can't stand you, I-"  
  
"Lily-" James started, coming closer to her.  
  
She turned and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Next chapter coming as soon as I can write it. School is starting up again tomorrow so chapters may not be out as quick as you would like. Can I have 80 total reviews for the next chapter? That would keep me in high spirits. *grins* 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: I was asked if writing this fic is putting off the writing of the sequel. In response: yes, it is. I'm sorry. I was on a roll with writing CTYT but recently I've been more into this. CTYT will have to wait because at the moment, this is more fun.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Seven  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lily flopped down on her bed, unsure of exactly what was happening. She would have liked to talk to Alice (who wouldn't present any James jokes if she was this distressed and would be of definite help) but Alice was currently down at the lake with Frank. There were always the other girls in the dorm: Brittany foremost, but Lily wasn't close friends with her and wouldn't feel comfortable.  
  
She was not regretting her years of being distant and unapproachable to every other female besides Alice. She hadn't meant to, she just was never very good at making people like her. She was always afraid of being hurt or losing her pride. Alice was different.  
  
James was different.  
  
Oh, what was she saying? She couldn't stand James, with his perfect looks and sense of humor. She detested the fact that he was top of the class and didn't even try and was Quidditch team captain and was always nice to her and said the most perfect things at the perfect time. She despised the way that he always sought her out and tried to make her smile and wouldn't go to the ball with anyone but her because she was the only person he would ever want to go to the ball with.  
  
She hated the fact that she couldn't hate him.  
  
She wanted to hate him. How could anyone that perfect really be that perfect? Sure, he'd bought her flowers and complimented her and made her laugh, but how could she be sure that, when put to the test, he would stand up for her?  
  
Lily was supposed to be brave, but she didn't like taking chances like that. Her pride got in the way.  
  
She didn't want to face what would happen if - hypothetically, of course - she said she liked James. She wouldn't be able to stand people saying, "Well, we all knew that was going to happen eventually" and she wouldn't be able to take people saying that "She finally saw sense" and that they were "a perfect match."  
  
Because they weren't a perfect match. They just couldn't possibly be.  
  
Lily got up and went to the window. She sat on the sill looking out onto the grounds. Winter at Hogwarts was always her favorite time of year. It always snowed for Christmas here. But now the trees looked desolate with their naked branches and the grass was turning brown in more places than one. Hagrid was outside, trying to fix what he could, but a Hogwarts winter wasn't good without snow.  
  
She looked at the Quidditch pitch. She saw two figures out there practicing. She picked up her omnoculars (She and Alice had gotten them in fourth year when the World Cup had come to France) and looked out.  
  
It was James and Sirius. Sirius had a bludger and was hitting it in James' direction. James laughed as he avoided it every time. Sirius hit one straight at his friend's head and Lily gasped, but James dodged it easily. He wasn't the best chaser Hogwarts had ever seen for nothing.  
  
She put the omnoculars down and looked away from the pitch. She went over to her trunk and reached in to feel the soft dress robes she had bought for the ball tonight. Dressing up was pointless, really - she wouldn't have a date.  
  
Not that she was upset. Lily was never upset over this type of thing. She had never liked having boyfriends or dates much and pretty much avoided the whole dating world of Hogwarts. She'd had a few boyfriends in fourth and fifth years but pretty much have up in sixth because everyone seemed scared away whenever she wanted to talk books or even politics. They had thought she was pretty for a few weeks but tired of the fact that she didn't really try to be pretty and didn't go out to buy new clothes like all their previous girlfriends. And the tired of the fact that while she'd kissed them, she didn't want to go any further.  
  
She pulled out the robe and held it in front of her. She'd never normally liked to get dolled up, but maybe tonight she would. Just to try it out, see if she liked it, then give it up completely when she'd decide that it was too much work for her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So Lily," Alice said as she swallowed some pudding. "Anyone else ask you today?"  
  
"One terrifying and desperate Gryffindor fifth year," Lily said. "So no one, really."  
  
"I don't understand you, Lil," Alice muttered. "One would think that with the selection you've got to choose from you'd pick someone out."  
  
Lily shrugged. "Going alone will be fun. I can dance with a bunch of guys who didn't manage to get dates and there will be one guy who's really cute and funny and who I never realized was so sweet before tonight and he'll sweep me off my feet and ask me to Hogsmeade the next day." She put down her goblet. "See? I do have some typical teenage fantasies. I'm almost normal."  
  
"Key word: almost."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and cut herself a slice of pie. "So what time is the ball again? I forgot."  
  
"You forgot?" Alice said, shaking her head. "You're hopeless, Lil. And it's at seven."  
  
"Oh, right." She nodded. "Must have just slipped my mind. I've got a lot to think about, you know. I'm a very important person."  
  
Alice grinned. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten. You're Head Girl."  
  
"Right," Lily said. "So, naturally, I've got very important meetings to attend and second years to scare and very other imperative Head Girl things."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I even forgot I've got to dance with James until McGonagall-" She cut herself off, thinking it best to not bring up the meeting with McGonagall, because it made her think of. . .well, what had happened after the meeting. And she didn't want to think of that.  
  
"Until McGonagall what?" Alice inquired, her mouth about to twitch into a grin.  
  
"Oh you know," Lily said. "Reminded me."  
  
"And that's all?"  
  
Alice knew her too well. "Yes," Lily said, hoping Alice would drop it. But she knew Alice too well and knew that she wouldn't drop it.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" Lily's voice was a note higher than usual.  
  
"What happened. I know something happened. You're awful at lying to me."  
  
Lily decided that she might as well give in now instead of attract more attention. "Come here," she said. She got up and dragged Alice by the sleeve of her robes out of the Great Hall and brought her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Lily asked.  
  
"I promise," Alice assured.  
  
Lily bit her lip. "James kissed me."  
  
Alice wasn't as surprised as Lily had supposed she would be. "So? He kisses you at least once a week. You slap him, yell at him, it's over. No big deal."  
  
"Well. . ." Lily twisted her feet. "I kind of, erm. . ."  
  
"Kissed him back?"  
  
Lily nodded. "But only for a second," she added quickly. "Until I came to my senses."  
  
"And beat him into a pulp?"  
  
She bit her lip again. "Well, no, actually. I just sort of. . .ran."  
  
"You ran," Alice stated.  
  
"That's what I just said, isn't it?" She sighed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"That's so. . ." Alice searched for the word. Failing to find it, she began again. "You're allowed to like him, you know."  
  
"I know," Lily muttered.  
  
"You can't always be proud," Alice continued.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I'm a Gryffindor. Of course I have to be proud."  
  
Alice put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Part of loving someone - or at least liking them - is taking a chance. Putting your pride on the line. Or something."  
  
"Wow," Lily said. "That was inspiring." "Yeah, I know." Alice grinned. "Now come on - let's go wrap presents. Tomorrow's Christmas. Unless you've forgotten that, too."  
  
Lily smiled. "Nope, haven't forgotten that yet."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I have to admit that I'm surprised," Sirius said as he and James walked back into the school toting their brooms.  
  
"Surprised at what?" James asked, shifting his broom to his left hand so he could keep the door open.  
  
"That you're actually going alone. James Potter, Mr. Popularity, going alone."  
  
James shrugged. "There's no one else to go with."  
  
"You've been obsessed with Lily for so long, mate," Sirius said. "Some people would call it pathetic."  
  
"And you're not one of those people, right?" James replied. "Besides - I'd call it devoted."  
  
"Whatever you say, Prongs," Sirius responded, shaking his head.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and found it empty. Filch was sweeping under the Hufflepuff table and only a few students were left, picking up their things and leaving.  
  
"Damn, we've missed lunch," James said.  
  
"But we're not Marauders for nothing, are we?" Sirius said. "Let's go to the kitchens."  
  
"We can't too long, though." James followed Sirius out of the hall and down towards the kitchens. "I promised Moody a game of chess when we got back from Quidditch."  
  
Sirius glanced at James. "I don't understand why you always play chess with him. You've never won."  
  
James shrugged again. "It's nice to lose, sometimes."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Now I'm sure you're really off your rocker, mate."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Lily responded, looking sideways at Alice.  
  
"How long are you going to keep doing that? It's getting annoying," Alice replied.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Glancing at James every two seconds and pretending that you're not," Alice stated. "It's quite obvious."  
  
"I am not looking at James!" Lily insisted. "I was just looking over by the fire, where the clock is. I was just noticing that it's 5:30."  
  
"5:30?" Alice repeated. "Sod it, we've got to get ready. Only an hour and a half until the ball starts."  
  
"What?" Lily said. "That's a ton of time. I only need fifteen minutes or so." How long did getting dolled up take?  
  
"No way," Alice said. "I'm doing to make you perfect, then you're going to help me make myself as close to perfect as I can get. You can stare at James all night." Lily began to protest but Alice pulled her off the couch and pushed her towards the stairs.  
  
"Fine," Lily said. "But we're going to have a lot of time to spare."  
  
Alice and Lily went into their dorm where Brittany and Roberta were sitting in front of the mirror applying charms to their hair.  
  
"What took you so long?" Brittany asked. "We've been up here for an hour, at least."  
  
"And Rose has been in the bathroom the entire time," Roberta grumbled. "How are we supposed to completely finish ourselves if she won't get out."  
  
"Oh, hold your hippogriffs, I'm coming," Rose shouted from the bathroom. "I'm coming out now."  
  
Rose emerged from the bathroom, red robes on and lips the same color. He skin was paler even than Lily's. She let her hair out of a towel to reveal long, jet-black hair.  
  
She glanced in the mirror. "Argh, I've got so much more work to do!"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. She was about to go towards the bathroom when-  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Roberta said. "You'll have to wait your turn. You can go after Brittany."  
  
"That's alright," Alice said. "We'll do your makeup first."  
  
"Makeup?" Lily asked. Alice sat her down where Roberta had been sitting in front of the mirror. "Don't put on more than I normally put on."  
  
"Lil, you practically put on none. Just let me apply a few more charms and such."  
  
"Alright," Lily said uneasily.  
  
"Just wait - in another hour you'll be even more stunning that usual. And that's saying something."  
  
Lily sighed, sat back, and let Alice attack her with skin-colored powder.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think Lily is?" James asked, straightening his dress robes and looking expectantly up the stairs. "We're supposed to be meeting McGonagall in five minutes."  
  
"Oh, you know women," Sirius said. "They always take forever with these types of things."  
  
"Right," James said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Wait," Remus said, "Is that her?"  
  
James looked up the stairs again and swallowed. Lily was coming down the steps in green robes, cut to accent all the right places. Her red hair was down and framed her face wonderfully and her eyes shone out even more than normal. Her skin was creamy and the few freckles she normally had were gone.  
  
"You look-" James began as she finished descending the steps. He swallowed again and adjusted his glasses. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," she said. She looked to his hands. "That isn't for me, I'm hoping."  
  
James forgot whatever nerves he had and grinned. "Of course it is." He handed her a single red rose. "Your favorite."  
  
She shook her head at him but breathed in the scent of the flower. She took her wand out of her inside pocket and transfigured a quill lying nearby into a vase and placed the rose inside it.  
  
"We'd better go," she said. "McGonagall's expecting us in a few minutes."  
  
"Right," James said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows and walked ahead of him and out of the common room.  
  
James turned to his friends and grinned. "See you."  
  
Without waiting for them to reply, he quickly followed Lily out of the portrait hole.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: This chapter was supposed to include The Dance, but it was growing too long. Never fear - next chapter includes The Dance, The Winter Ball (finally), two snogs, and perhaps an unexpected event (which some may expect anyway) if I can fit it in.  
  
Are 100 total reviews out of the question? That would be nice - only 19 reviews for the chapter. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: I just wanted to clear up something Alliya asked. She wrote, "Reading this chapter really didn't justify Lily's dislike for James completely..." That was my aim. She's running out of good reasons to hate him. *grins*  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~ Chapter Eight  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You will come in that door," McGonagall said, gesturing to the door to their right. "After the other students have arrived. You will be announced and then enter together, leading the prefects. And then you dance."  
  
Lily heaved a sigh.  
  
McGonagall pursed her lips. "There's no need to be immature, Miss Evans. This is a Hogwarts tradition and if you choose to be childish about it I'll begin to question-"  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said gruffly. "Yeh think I could let in the students? They've been standin' outside the door fer a while now."  
  
McGonagall gave Lily and James each a stern look. "Both of you - go stand just outside that door. I the rest of the prefects should be there as well. Wait for me to open the door, then you can come out."  
  
"And should we-"  
  
"Hagrid, honestly," McGonagall said, walking briskly away from Lily and James. "Wait just a moment before letting them in."  
  
James put his hands on either of Lily's shoulders and steered her out of the hall. As McGonagall had said, the rest of the school prefects were standing there also.  
  
"Can we go out now?" a Hufflepuff asked.  
  
"Not yet," Lily replied. "McGonagall's going to let us know when, then you follow when she says so."  
  
"Right," the Hufflepuff said, nodding.  
  
James and Lily turned to face the door, waiting for it to open, half- listening to the prefect's chatter.  
  
"You know how to dance?" Lily asked.  
  
James raised his eyebrows. "I'm a pureblood."  
  
"Well thanks for that important fact, James, but I don't see how that's relevant."  
  
James nodded. "It is. Part of the whole 'pure blood upbringing.' My mum taught me to dance."  
  
"Oh." Lily bit her lip. "I've - I've never danced before."  
  
James smiled. "That's okay. The guy's supposed to lead, anyway. It's not hard to learn."  
  
"I would have had someone teach me, but I completely forgot and by the time I remembered there wasn't-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," James reassured her. "Here - you want me to teach you right now?"  
  
"Right here?" Lily asked. "McGonagall could call us out at any moment."  
  
"Doesn't matter," James said. "We could just-"  
  
The door opened. Nearly the entire school and staff was seated in the Great Hall, anxiously looking towards Lily and James.  
  
"I'll just have to wing it," Lily said. "Teach me as we go along."  
  
James grinned, then offered his arm to her. Lily slipped her arm through his and they walked out onto the edge of the dance floor as an unfamiliar voice said their names. The prefects were announced and before Lily knew exactly what was happening the band had struck up a slow song.  
  
"I think we're supposed to dance now," James whispered to Lily.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
James held out his hand, looking up at her and grinning. Lily smirked and took it. He pulled her in close to him, placing his arm on her waist.  
  
"Put you hand on my shoulder," he whispered.  
  
Lily did so.  
  
"Stop grinning," she muttered. "I wouldn't be touching you if I didn't have to."  
  
James raised his eyebrows at her and she knew he was thinking about what had happened after meeting with McGonagall yesterday.  
  
"About that. . ." Lily began.  
  
"About what?" James inquired innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Lily muttered, trying to be angry. "Yesterday."  
  
"Oh!" James said, pretending to have just realized. "You mean when we-"  
  
Lily reached out quickly and moved her hand from his shoulder to cover his mouth.  
  
"Don't," she said urgently. "But about that - it wasn't meant to, you know, turn out like it did."  
  
"And how did it turn out?" he wondered.  
  
"I didn't mean to kiss you," she whispered quickly.  
  
"It can't have been that bad, could it?"  
  
She bit her lip. Honestly, no, it wasn't that bad, she wanted to say. "I was throwing up for hours afterwards."  
  
James grinned. "I knew you liked it."  
  
Lily glared. "I really don't like you."  
  
"But you did kiss me," he pointed out. "That's got to count for something doesn't it?"  
  
"Why are you being so cocky?" she said, still glaring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lils." He gave her an apologetic smile and spun her.  
  
She rolled her eyes as he brought her back in and held her close to his chest for a moment.  
  
The rest of the prefects were on the dance floor now. Lily wondered how long they'd been out here; it seemed like it had been long enough already, hadn't it?  
  
"I really am sorry, Lils," he said. "About kissing you and being cocky and whatever other faults I might have."  
  
The thought came across Lily's mind that he had no faults, but she pushed it aside. Of course he had faults. Everyone did.  
  
James dipped Lily down slightly as the song ended and when he brought her back up Lily hit him on the shoulder, causing him to grin broader. She wondered why she kept swallowing whenever he smiled at her tonight. It wasn't as if she felt anything towards him.  
  
"Glad that's over," Lily said half to herself as she and James walked off the dance floor.  
  
"Should we get a table?" James asked. "Aren't we supposed to sit together and keep everyone in line or something?"  
  
"Nice try, James," Lily said. "But there are teachers here to keep everyone in line and I don't see why, if we did have any jobs here, why we would have to do them together."  
  
"Alright then," James said. "Do you want to get a table anyway?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got no date, you've got no date," he pointed out. "What else are we going to do? Neither of us are the wallflower type."  
  
"I said I wasn't going to the ball with you," Lily said. "And I'm not."  
  
"We came in together," James noted.  
  
Lily shrugged. "What does that matter? I won't be your date. Go off and dance with some other girl."  
  
"Lils-"  
  
"Don't, 'Lils' me," she said. "And don't think that one snog - if you could call it that - signifies that I will like you. The kiss was meaningless and I regret that I forgot myself for a moment."  
  
James nodded and Lily admired the fact that he still looked like he had hope.  
  
"Okay," he said. "If you really feel that way."  
  
"I do," she agreed. Then why was her stomach twisting so much?  
  
"I'll see you later, then."  
  
Why did she feel so terrible at saying that? It wasn't as if she wanted him hanging around her the entire ball. It wasn't as if she wanted to dance with him and talk with him and possibly kiss him at the end of the night. She shook her head as if to emphasize this to herself and walked over to the punch.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "I wouldn't drink that."  
  
She turned around. "Why not?"  
  
The boy grinned. "I saw Sirius Black cast a spell on it earlier. I wouldn't trust it."  
  
Lily put down the cup she had taken. "Thanks."  
  
"I'm Ewan Adams, by the way," he said. "Lily Evans, right?"  
  
"Yes," she said, nodding.  
  
He held out his hand to her. "Want to dance?"  
  
She put her hand in his. "Sure."  
  
Ewan smiled and they got into the same dancing position she and James had been in minutes earlier. It was the same type of song.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen you before," he said. "Are you in Magical Healing?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Maybe we're in Arithmacy together."  
  
"Possibly. When's you class?"  
  
"Monday, Thursday, and Friday, first class of the morning," she said.  
  
He nodded. "Now I remember you - you sit near the window, right?"  
  
"Yes. And you're the one who Vector asks to close the door every class even though-"  
  
"-It's not open," he finished. "Vector can be a bit. . .off at times."  
  
Lily grinned. "You're telling me. But it's still my favorite class, besides Charms."  
  
"You like Charms?" he asked. "I do too. I always have to help my friend; he's hopeless at them."  
  
"Yeah," Lily said. She and Evan turned and she saw James dancing with Brittany while Sirius was doing some spell to a plastic gnome. "I know someone who's not too good at Charms either, compared to every other subject. But he's-"  
  
Dear Merlin. She was talking about James. Why was she talking about James when she was dancing with a perfectly nice guy who met every one of her requirements (Besides the dark haired condition. He was dirty blond, but she decided to accept that and move on).  
  
"He's what?" Ewan asked.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't say he's bad at Charms," she said, deciding to change the subject. "But it doesn't matter. Do you like Quidditch?"  
  
"I'm not as big a fan as the majority of people here, but I do like to watch it from time to time," he said. "Mostly just here, though. I've never been to a professional game, have you?"  
  
"I went to the World Cup a few years back," Lily said. "It was amazing."  
  
The dance ended. Over Ewan's shoulder Lily saw Sirius come back and reclaim Brittany. James glanced over at Lily and saw her looking at him. He mouthed at her, "who's that?" She pretended that she couldn't understand him and turned back to Ewan.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Ewan said. "I could ask McGonagall to get the spell off of it if you'd like."  
  
Lily shook her head. "No thanks. Let them have their fun." She saw Alice and Frank go over to a table and sit down. Frank leaned in to kiss her quickly but Alice kissed him back. They saw someone coming over to them and broke apart - Brittany and Sirius joined them a few moments later, to Lily's surprise. She hadn't known the two couples were friends. "Thanks for the dance," Lily said. "I should go see my friends."  
  
"Alright," he said. "Maybe I'll see you later?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure."  
  
He smiled at her and left. Lily walked over to where Alice was sitting.  
  
"Hey, Lily," Alice said. "Come sit with us."  
  
"I just wanted to say hi," Lily said. "I don't want to intrude or anything."  
  
Alice raised her eyebrows. "Intrude on what? We're not snogging yet."  
  
Lily smiled and took the seat next to Frank. There was one empty seat left at the table, right between her and Sirius. She made sure to keep some distance from Sirius and Brittany, who were obviously playing footsie under the table.  
  
"How'd you enjoy that dance with James?" Alice asked. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"  
  
"Well, I didn't puke or die, so I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought," Lily admitted.  
  
"Oh, stop complimenting me," James said, coming up behind Lily and sitting next to her. "I'm blushing."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Haven't you picked up some other date- less girl yet?"  
  
"Lils, why would I want to do that?" he asked.  
  
Lily sighed. "This is pointless," she said.  
  
He nodded. "You're right." He looked around the table. "Anyone want drinks?"  
  
"No thanks," Sirius and Lily said immediately, causing everyone but James to look at them.  
  
"I'll go get everyone a round, then," James said, pretending Sirius and Lily hadn't spoken. He got up and walked over to the punch bowl. Lily glanced at Sirius and Brittany, who had stopped their game of footsie and were finally snogging. Alice and Frank were getting up to go dance. Lily took a last glance at the table, got up, and went over to where James was standing.  
  
"What did Sirius do to it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Keep it down," James said urgently. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Just a simple charm. Tomorrow morning, everyone who drinks it will have their hair turn different colors."  
  
"And you were going to let me, my friends, and your friends drink this?"  
  
"No," he said. "I was going to remove the charm for us to have some drinks. I don't was us to be thirsty all night. How'd you know Sirius did something to it, anyway?"  
  
"Did you see who I was just dancing with?" Lily asked. "His name is Ewan and he said he saw Sirius cast the spell. He's a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ah," James said with a knowing look. "So you ditched me for this Ravenclaw? Am I not good looking enough to compare to your Ewan?"  
  
He was much better looking than Ewan. "He's not 'my Ewan.' And I didn't ditch you for him, I just danced with him once."  
  
"Then you'll have to come with me," James said. "To settle the score."  
  
"What score? What are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ewan and I both got a dance from you, yes," James said. "But I'll pull ahead if the fair Lily Evans would come to the gardens with me."  
  
"So it's all a contest?" she asked him.  
  
James shook his head. "Of course not. I'm simply asking you if you would accompany me for a walk in the gardens."  
  
"I'll freeze," Lily insisted. "I don't want to."  
  
James took out his wand and preformed a spell on her before she could stop him.  
  
"Heating Charm," he said. "I'm getting better at them. Now you haven't got an excuse and you have to come outside with me."  
  
"What if my excuse is that I don't like you?" Lily wondered.  
  
"It would work if it was true," James said. "But is it?"  
  
A few weeks, even days ago it would have been instinctive to say that yes, it's true that she didn't like him. But for some reason she had been letting James change her mind. She had let him mean a little to her and now it was getting harder and harder to keep him from meaning for than that. She had let down one area of her defenses and now she was afraid she would let them all come crashing down.  
  
"Or would you rather go seek out Ewan?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him for a long moment. "Alright. A quick walk. But this still doesn't mean I like you."  
  
He grinned. "I've got something to show you."  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's outside," James said. He let her to the doors leading into the gardens. "Close you eyes."  
  
He took her hand and she looked at him. Then she closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't lead me somewhere I don't want to go."  
  
She could tell he was still smiling. "You'll want to go here."  
  
He led her outside and she felt a brick path under her feet. She couldn't tell if it had gotten colder out because of the charm. James let go of her hand.  
  
"James, where'd you go?" she asked. "Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
She felt him slip his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. There was a warmth she felt that she knew wasn't from the spell. She could feel his breath on her cheek and she couldn't find it inside herself to make him move.  
  
"Open your eyes," he whispered.  
  
She opened them and they widened immediately. She smiled broadly.  
  
"Snow!" she exclaimed. She leaned down and James' arms slipped away from her. Lily picked up a handful and threw it up, letting it fall around her with the rest of the flakes that were drifting down around them.  
  
She picked up another handful of snow and made it round as she turned to face James with a grin on her face.  
  
He was already prepared with a snowball of his own. He threw it at her and she ducked quickly so that it only skimmed her head. She threw hers and he put a hand up to stop it.  
  
"This is war," he said, grinning broadly and picking up another handful of snow.  
  
They stood in the same clearing for what could have been minutes or hours, laughing and throwing snow at each other.  
  
He ran away from her and down another path. Lily made a snowball and followed town the path he had just ran down.  
  
"Don't think you can hide," she said, tossing the ball up a bit and catching it with the same hand. "This is a small garden."  
  
In the next moment Lily saw something move out of the corner of her eye but it was too late to stop it by the time it reached her. In another second she was on the ground and James was on top of her, snowball in his hand and holding it threateningly above her head.  
  
"Mercy?" she asked meekly, eyeing the snowball he was grasping.  
  
"Mercy?" he repeated. "And why should I give you mercy? You pelted me with a fair amount of snow, Lily Evans."  
  
"Please spare me," she said. "And I'll - I'll grant you a gift."  
  
He looked interested. "What sort of gift?"  
  
She looked up at him and wondered why she could feel his heart beating in time with hers, even though he was holding himself half up so that only their lower bodies touched. She could feel his arm starting to give way and she could feel him coming closer to her. And she wondered why she didn't mind that he was this close to her. She wondered why she had an urge to pull him closer.  
  
"You name the price," Lily said, her voice softer. "And I will see what I can do."  
  
She could feel him coming closer to her and she brought her head up from the ground to close the space between them. He was going slowly and she half-wished that she wanted to push him away, but she didn't want to push him away.  
  
"You've yelled at me for kissing you without fair warning," James whispered. "So I won't do it again unless you want me to."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "I don't," she murmured. "I don't want you to."  
  
But she couldn't help moving closer to him so that their foreheads were touching. She could feel her heart beating faster than was normal and came even closer to him, so that their noses were touching.  
  
"If that's what you want," he said. Then he rolled off of her and she cursed herself for wishing that she were still touching him.  
  
"We should go in," Lily said, not looking at James.  
  
James shook his head and grinned. "Not while I've still got a snowball to pelt you with."  
  
Lily grinned back and tried not to feel happy that he was still going to stay with her. He threw the snowball at her and it hit her shoulder. She smiled as she picked up more snow, threw it at him, and ran.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: That chapter was much longer than I intended it to be, but I just had to include a snowball fight. I love them and couldn't resist.  
  
I did say two snogs, and there were, just maybe not the snogs you wanted to happen. There was Alice/Frank and Sirius/Brittany snog action, so no complaints about me not writing what I said I would write. As of now, there will be two more chapters of the story to go. Next chapter will include three upset boys, two hexes, and one new arrival. So leave me some reviews and I'll try to post as soon as I can. How about 125 total? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: Sorry for the longer-than-normal wait for this chapter. No, it wasn't because I didn't get the review goal I set. It was because of this thing called school. Maybe you've heard of it? But thanks to all the reviewers who got me going and told me to hurry up and write. Also: unless I come up with any drastic plot changes, this is the second to last chapter of this story.  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ Chapter Nine  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lily panted slightly and let her knees give out as she sat down on the garden bench. James came running up, snowball held back and ready to be thrown.  
  
"Truce?" Lily asked.  
  
He smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Truce," he agreed.  
  
"Good," she said. "I'm out of shape and you'd probably have beat me into the ground if we'd gone on any longer."  
  
He put his arm around her. She didn't object. "Probably."  
  
She hit him lightly in the chest. "Hey," she said. "You're supposed to disagree."  
  
"Why?" he asked. "It's true."  
  
She pouted. "Just because I don't have time for sports doesn't mean I can't be athletic if I wanted to be. I could have just as much endurance as you if I spent ungodly hours on the Quidditch pitch year round."  
  
"I don't doubt it," he said.  
  
Hesitantly, Lily leaned her head against his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and she let him. She relaxed herself in this position. She decided that she was starting not to mind James so much. She certainly didn't mind the strange sensation that she felt whenever she touched him.  
  
"I suppose that after tonight you'll go back to hating me again," James said, sounding the tiniest bit bitter.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," she said. "Unless you want me to."  
  
James grinned. "No," he said. "I could get used to you not hating me."  
  
"I never hated you," Lily objected. "I couldn't hate you, you know that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I still don't like you. I could never like you." She closed her eyes for a moment and yawned. She didn't know how long she'd been out here with James, but she was getting tired.  
  
"Mmm hmm," he murmured, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Really," Lily said. "I still can't stand you. I'm only being nice to you because. . .because. . ."  
  
"Because why?" James whispered.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know," she said truthfully.  
  
"Maybe because I'm really not that bad?" James wondered. "Maybe because you like having me around?"  
  
"Maybe," Lily said. "But it's probably just because no one else would be willing to have a snowball fight with me."  
  
"Not even your Ewan?"  
  
Lily hit him again. "He's not 'my Ewan.'"  
  
"No matter," James said. "I'm still one up on Ewan. More than one, really. We've been out here for at least two hours."  
  
"Two hours?" Lily asked. "Really?"  
  
"I thought you'd be more upset that you didn't get to dance with Ewan again." He thought. "You still could, if you want. There's plenty of time left until midnight."  
  
Lily turned her head to look at James. "I don't want to dance with Ewan," she whispered.  
  
James smiled. "You want to dance with me?"  
  
Lily shook her head. She was still afraid of what she might do if she danced with him. But she couldn't find it in herself to tell him to go away, despite that. She was coming to terms with the fact that she really didn't want him to go away.  
  
"I'd rather stay out here," she said. "Unless you want to go in."  
  
"I want to stay wherever you are," he murmured, reaching over and taking her hand in his. Lily's hands would have been freezing were in not for the warming charm he had placed on them. Still, they felt better when he touched them.  
  
They sat there for a while - Lily wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours or even days. Lily wished she didn't feel so comfortable leaning against him and she wished that his arms weren't providing a warmth that the charm couldn't.  
  
She looked up at his face. He had to be the most handsome guy in the world. But handsome people were supposed to have terrible personalities and James -  
  
He didn't have a terrible personality at all.  
  
She wished he did. It would make it easier to hate him. She wanted so badly to hate him, but she knew she'd never be able to. It was too easy to love him.  
  
Why did he have to be so perfect?  
  
She nestled up against him and told herself that it didn't mean anything. But she knew that it did. And she knew that if she stayed this close to him for much longer she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing something she'd probably regret later. She sat up so that they weren't touching.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked at him and swallowed. He looked truly concerned and it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"I-I've got to go," she said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I just-"  
  
James looked almost distressed. "You can't be afraid of anything happening between us."  
  
Lily shook her head. "There's nothing. There's nothing between us."  
  
James put his hands on either side of her face. "You're wrong. And you're afraid to put your pride on the line."  
  
She hated that he knew her so well. "Please, James," she muttered. "Don't."  
  
James let his hands fall from her face and Lily got up and walked away, trudging through the snow back to the Great Hall.  
  
Just as she was about to enter, she realized she didn't want to go back in. She didn't want to be faced with questions about where she had been all this time and she didn't want to be asked to dance by Ewan, or anyone else for that matter. She made a right turn and went up the stone outer stairs and onto a balcony overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. She smiled as she looked out on them. The snow was falling gently but it had already covered a few inches of ground. The trees no longer looked so bare and the land not at all forlorn.  
  
"Now this is how Hogwarts is supposed to look," Lily said softly to herself, clearing off a seat on a bench for herself.  
  
"I must say I agree."  
  
Lily nearly jumped and looked in the direction that the voice had come from. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"I think that Hogwarts at winter is not quite the same without snow," he said. "You think so?"  
  
Lily nodded at him, then closed her mouth when she realized he was gaping. She hadn't even noticed he had been there.  
  
"When did you get here, Professor?" she asked.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Pride," he said. "is often an enviable trait." He came nearer to her and leaned a bit towards her. "But sometimes it is best to push pride aside to find an even greater feature."  
  
Lily was puzzled for a moment. "But, Professor, you didn't answer-"  
  
He was gone.  
  
"-My question," she finished, talking to air. She furrowed her brow and looked around, but he was nowhere on the balcony.  
  
"That's strange," she said. "But-" She cut herself off, thinking of what Dumbledore had said. Then she ran down the steps and away from the balcony.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ali," Lily said, coming up to her friend and tapping her on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Alice turned away from Frank. "About what?"  
  
"Have you seen James?" Lily asked.  
  
"I thought you said you needed to. . .never mind. I haven't seen him. Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Lily said. "But I've got to find James. He wasn't outside, where I left him."  
  
"When did you leave him?" Alice asked.  
  
"Just fifteen minutes ago, maybe twenty," Lily replied.  
  
"You spent all that time with him?" Alice said in amazement.  
  
Lily nodded. "But I've got to go find James."  
  
Alice shrugged. "Do what you have to. I'll see you later tonight and you'd better explain everything to me."  
  
"Of course," Lily said. "See you. Bye, Frank."  
  
"Bye, Lily."  
  
Lily looked around in search of someone else to ask. She spotted Sirius and Brittany snogging, half concealed by a dancing snowman. She wasn't exactly in the mood to pry them apart. But ever since what Dumbledore had said she'd gotten this crazy idea and she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she did something about it. So she walked over to the pair and knocked the snowman into them.  
  
That separated them. "What was that for?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
Lily giggled for a moment at seeing lip charm coloring smearing his face, then sobered.  
  
"Have either of you seen James?" she asked.  
  
"No," Brittany said. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, we've been kind of busy," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Can you remember where you last saw him?"  
  
"Oh, a while ago. Hours," Sirius said. "No idea where he's gone off to."  
  
"Thanks," Lily said sarcastically. "You can get back to your snogging now. And you might want to move about a foot to the left, it covers you up more."  
  
Sirius grinned again at her and she left before she could see them at it again. She looked around for any sign of Remus and his Ravenclaw date. She spotted them dancing and came over to tap Remus on the shoulder.  
  
He looked surprised. "You want to dance with my date? I don't think she swings that way." Apprehension dawned on him. "So that's why you've never given in to James!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
He stopped dancing and he and his date left the dance floor and they stood in front of Lily.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Have you seen James?" Lily inquired.  
  
Remus shook his head. "He left looking for you hours ago. I assumed he'd found you."  
  
"He did," Lily said. "And I left, but now I need to see him."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily tapped her foot. "It's not important. So you haven't seen him? Know anyone who might have?"  
  
"I think I saw him come inside about a half hour ago," his date said, her voice low and smooth. "He walked out of the Great Hall through those doors."  
  
Lily smiled at her. "Thanks," she said. "See you both later."  
  
"Bye," they chorused, beginning to dance again.  
  
Lily walked quickly out of the hall, weaving in and out of various couples. She had almost made it to the door when-  
  
"Hi, Lily."  
  
It was Ewan. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," she said. "I'd really love to talk, but I can't, I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Oh," he said, looking downcast. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me. But if you're too busy. . ."  
  
Lily gave him the most pained look she could manage. "I'm really sorry, Ewan. I'd promise you a dance later, but I don't know if I'll be back."  
  
"Why? Something wrong?" he wondered.  
  
"No, nothing wrong," Lily said.  
  
"You tired? I can walk you back to your tower, if you like."  
  
Merlin. For a Ravenclaw, he was really thick. Boy couldn't take a hint.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Lily said again. "But I promised. . .my friend. I promised her that I'd meet her."  
  
He gave her a half smile. "Okay," he said. "But will I see you later?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm sure. I'll look for you in Arithmacy."  
  
He nodded back. "Later," he said.  
  
She gave him a small wave, waited until he turned around, then began walking quickly towards the door again. She shoved it open and came out into the hall, almost at a jog. She looked down both hallways for James but didn't see him.  
  
"James?" she called. "James, you around?"  
  
No answer. She chose a hallway and began to go down it, trying to go slowly. But she couldn't. Something - she didn't know what - was making want to be as close to him as she could and she didn't want it to take longer than it had to.  
  
"James?" she tried again. "James?"  
  
Still no answer. She wondered where he would have gone. Probably not back to Gryffindor Tower, but she'd put that on her list of places to check. North Tower, probably not. Back outside, no. Kitchen, no there was plenty of food in the Great Hall. She made a right and called down the hallway again.  
  
"James? Are you here?"  
  
No response. Then she heard footsteps coming from the hallway she'd just been in. She grinned broadly and turned around.  
  
"James, I've been looking-"  
  
But it wasn't James.  
  
It was Severus Snape.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh, how I do love cliffies. I'd better get some reviews, people, or I may just leave you hanging here for even longer than I did at the last chapter. But that one wasn't a cliffie, was it? I can't remember.  
  
Anyway, I've got one more chapter planned for this story. I'm so sad it's going to end, but end it must. It's already double the length I expected it to be. So expect another chapter some time next week, probably after Monday unless we get a snow day. *prays* Can I have 135 reviews? And more would be nice, if you're up for it. I'd kill for 150 reviews at the end of the entire story so I need a nice buildup this chapter to get it.  
  
Edit: I reposted because I realized that I said "Anne" instead of "Alice" one time. Thanks to Agloechen and cris for pointing this out to me. Must have been thinking of Closer Than You Think. . . 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter universe, I just live in it's fandom. So don't sue me. Please?  
  
A/N: Last chapter! This really saddens me - I've been having a ton of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed it so far, and happy reading the last chapter!  
  
Warning: High fluff tolerance is not a suggestion for reading this story. It is a requirement. If you only enjoy angst, rape, and murder please turn away now. The author is not responsible for any side effects of excess happiness, giggling, or a random and uncontrollable "aww" being said by the reader. Be sure to keep your arms and legs inside your chair at all times. Thank you and please enjoy the following fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ No One Wants To Be Alone At Christmastime  
  
~ Chapter Ten  
  
~ By Blackberry Ink  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Snape asked, eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said. "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"you were looking for your precious Potter, weren't you," Snape said. He made James' name sound like the highest insult.  
  
"Oh, bugger off," Lily said. "I don't see what I ever did to bother you."  
  
Snape's nostrils flared. "Why don't you just go back to the sodding ball and stop tainting the hallway with your dirty blood," he said, voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Filthy Slytherin," Lily muttered, starting to brush past him. He wasn't worth her time.  
  
He grabbed the sleeve of her robe and held her still, glaring at her. "Don't walk away from me."  
  
She tried to move past him again but he held fast.  
  
"You just told me to go and that's what I'm trying to do. Can't you just leave me alone?" she said, her voice thin. "Why do you want me to be here?"  
  
"Want you to be here?" Snape looked incredulous. "I don't want you here."  
  
"Then bloody leave me alone!" she exclaimed. Snape had never bothered her much in recent years, why start up again now? It had always been James and Sirius that were his main targets.  
  
"I'm not letting you walk off until you apologize for speaking to me like that. No Gryff talks to a Slytherin like that and gets away with it." A piece of greasy black hair fell into his face and he pushed it away angrily.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "I think not. It wasn't as if you showed me any extra courtesy, either."  
  
Snape sniffed. "And what extra courtesy should one show a Mudblood? You're only a small step above worthless Muggles - you don't even belong here."  
  
Lily paled slightly at the term, but kept her composure. It wasn't as though she hadn't been called that before, and it wasn't as if a simple name should be any reason for her to lose her equanimity.  
  
Someone else seemed to think different. Before Lily registered what was happening, a blur of a person had come over to where Lily and Snape were standing, grabbed Snape's robes and shoved him roughly up against the wall, holding on to his collar and lifting him up a few inches from the ground.  
  
It was James.  
  
Lily couldn't help but grin. James didn't notice it. His eyes were locked with Snape's, right hand pulled back, ready to punch him. Lily had to admire his strength. Able to hold up a seventeen-year-old with just his left arm and not look the slightest bit strained - Lily couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
"Don't," James said, voice thin and angered. "Don't you ever call Lily that again."  
  
Snape, for some reason, didn't look afraid of James. "And what will you do if I did call her that again?"  
  
James looked so angry that Lily was sure she would have just crumpled at his feet if he looked that way at her.  
  
"You can't protect your Mudblood forever, Potter. She hates you, remember?" Snape continued.  
  
James pulled his arm back again, ready to punch Snape. Lily narrowed her eyes for a moment. Why didn't he just use his wand? Unless. . .  
  
Snape smirked, then jerked his head towards James. Before she could react, Lily saw a red flash of light come across the hall from behind a statue.  
  
"James, watch out!" Lily yelled.  
  
But he turned too late. The red light hit him on the side of his head and he fell straight to the ground. Snape kicked James further away from him and smirked. Out from behind the statue came Avery, another Slytherin.  
  
"Now," Snape said. "Where were we?"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. She glanced at James, lying on the floor, then looked back to the two boys advancing on her.  
  
"Right about here," Lily said, then whipped her wand out of her robes and pointed it in the direction of Avery. She quickly said, "expelliarmus" and caught Avery's wand in her left hand. She knocked him out using the same spell he'd used on James, then turned to Snape.  
  
"Don't think you can do anything to me, Mudblood," he said, deliberately pulling his wand out of his robes.  
  
Lily smirked. "Stupefy," she said. Snape glared for a fraction of a second, then fell to the ground.  
  
She grinned a little, looking at the two Slytherins on the ground. She'd wanted to knock some of those blighters out for quite a long time. Then she remembered that James was lying against the wall, apparently still very unconscious. She went swiftly over to him.  
  
"James?" she whispered, bringing her face close to his. "Can you hear me?"  
  
No answer, so she brought her wand out in front of her. "Ennervate," she said.  
  
James blinked several times, then widened his eyes at her. "Watch out!" he exclaimed. "Snape and some other guy. . .they're behind you. They're-"  
  
"Knocked out," Lily finished, grinning. "They stunned you, I thought it only fair to return the favor."  
  
James grinned back and leaned his head down. "Ouch," he said when it hit the floor. Lily shifted over and brought his head to rest in her lap.  
  
"James, what were you thinking?" she asked. "Going at Snape with no wand - only an idiot would do that. You know Slytherins fight dirty."  
  
James shrugged. "He called you a. . .you know. Couldn't let him get away with that."  
  
Lily shook her head. "Prat. It doesn't matter if people call me that. It's just a name. I know I'm as much a witch as any other girl here."  
  
He smiled sheepishly at her. "I guess you're right. I should have known you didn't need to be protected, anyway."  
  
Lily ran her fingers through his hair and found it surprisingly soft. "Right. I'm not a damsel in distress."  
  
"Damn straight," James said, closing his eyes.  
  
Lily prodded them back open. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Stay awake."  
  
James groaned. "Why?" he whinged.  
  
"Because even if I woke you from the spell, you still were knocked to the ground and kicked across the room and if you've got a concussion sleep is the last thing I want you to be doing," Lily said.  
  
He smiled lazily. "Concerned about me, are you? I didn't know you cared."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm concerned about you. I'd be concerned about anyone who was just knocked out."  
  
James raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you say, Lils. I know you're denying your undying love for me and someday you'll find it inside yourself to admit it."  
  
Lily shook her head but smiled, because it was true - at in its essentials.  
  
"Do you think you can walk to the hospital wing?" she asked.  
  
"Will you be helping me?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Lily said.  
  
"Then I think I can make it," he said. He held out a hand to her. "Help me up?"  
  
She took it and helped him get into a standing position. He looked fine on his feet, but Lily decided that he'd need to put his arm around her, just in case he got unstable, and James agreed because he didn't want to fall and give Lily even more trouble. It was a slow process, but eventually the pair of them managed to get across the school to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey quickly took over Lily's position next to James and helped him over to a bed.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked, muttering a spell over a cut he'd received on his leg. It closed up without a scar or trace of blood immediately.  
  
"Snape," she said. "And Avery - both Slytherins - attacked him. He had no wand and wasn't ready at all. It was completely uncalled for."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked skeptic, but nodded. She was never one to question. Upon Lily saying that he had been knocked out, she checked his head with a few more spells, muttered some more to cure him of possible concussion, and stood back from him.  
  
"I really need to keep you overnight," she said to James. "I can't be sure that you're perfectly alright until morning."  
  
James spluttered. "But tomorrow's Christmas," he said. "You can't keep me here!"  
  
Lily nodded. "Can't he come back to the tower for Christmas? I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"You may be sure, but I'm not. And my opinion is the one that matters. He stays the night. I'll send him back first thing in the morning."  
  
"This is my last Christmas at Hogwarts," James said. "You don't want to be a part in ruining it for me, do you?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked slightly affronted at this. "It won't ruin your Christmas, Mr. Potter. You'll have the entire day to do whatever you please with your friends."  
  
"You've got to let him come to the tower," Lily said. She thought. "How about this: you let him come to the tower tonight and tomorrow morning he comes down here for a quick checkup. That will work, won't it?"  
  
"But he needs to have a calm sleeping environment!" she insisted.  
  
"Oh, come on," James said. "In the spirit of Christmas, Madam Pomfrey. Let me go to the tower."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "You promise you'll come here as soon as you get a chance?"  
  
He nodded earnestly. "Of course I will."  
  
She turned to Lily. "You make sure he does. I won't have him going the whole day without my approval that he's okay, even if it is Christmas."  
  
"Of course I will," Lily said.  
  
"Fine, then," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Potter. Happy Christmas, both of you."  
  
Lily and James grinned, then walked out of the hospital wing as quickly as they could.  
  
"Feeling better?" Lily asked as they walked.  
  
"Much," he said. "Not quite as lightheaded as before."  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
He put an arm around her shoulder. "I might still be a little unsteady, though. Might need some balance. Just in case."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "You're hopeless, James Potter."  
  
He grinned. "I wouldn't say hopeless. I've got some promise, I like to think. After all, my arm's around you and I'm still alive."  
  
She shook her head at him as they continued to walk. They arrived at Gryffindor Tower in a few minutes. James said the password and held the portrait open for her to pass through. The common room was empty. James looked at his watch.  
  
"It's an hour past midnight," he said.  
  
"I'm surprised there's no one down here," she responded.  
  
He shrugged. "Probably all asleep. Christmas morning comes sooner when you sleep."  
  
"True," Lily said. "We should probably go up to bed."  
  
"Yeah." He turned to face her. "Listen, Lils, I had a great time tonight."  
  
She smiled. "I did too."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it. He took another few steps so that he was at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"'Night," he said.  
  
"'Night," Lily whispered.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then decided to do what she'd been looking for him to do in the first place. She took several steps to close the space between them and-  
  
"Lils, what are you-"  
  
She reached out and pulled gently on his tie, bringing his face so close to hers that their noses were touching. She looked up and locked eyes with him. Then she reached slightly up and brushed her lips against his.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment then drew back slightly.  
  
"I just was wondering," he said. "If I told you how beautiful you looked at the ball."  
  
Lily leaned her forehead against his. "Is that all you wanted to say?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was just trying to back conversation."  
  
"Well, you have the worst timing in the world," she said.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
  
"Are you done?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I think I'm going to snog you now, you mind?"  
  
"Mind?" Lily asked. "What do you think I was trying to do?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," he said. "How should I know what goes on in the minds of women?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You have a terrible for making things very unromantic, you know that?"  
  
"I'll have to make it up to you," he whispered.  
  
Then he caught her lips with his and put his arms around her waist. She sighed against his mouth and slid her arms up from his chest to rest around his neck. She could feel him smile against her and she opened his mouth to allow him entrance. She moved her hands to his hair and felt his hands running up and down her back, making her almost shiver.  
  
Then, all too soon, James had drawn back and let his hands fall from around her.  
  
"We should go to sleep," he whispered. "It's late."  
  
"It's also Christmas," she said. "Which means that we can stay up as late as we want."  
  
He grinned. "Never thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans would be upset that I suggest us going our separate ways."  
  
"Well, get used to it," she said. "I'm starting to think that maybe you're not so bad after all."  
  
He closed the distance he'd created between them and put his arms around her waist again.  
  
"Really?" he asked, placing a kiss on her jaw.  
  
"Really," she agreed, tilting her head back as he placed even more kisses down her jaw, moving closer to her lips.  
  
"Well it's about time," he said. "I was starting to think that my near-abject worship for you was going nowhere."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "I guess you have an effect on me, after all." She kissed him again then drew back for a moment.  
  
"But don't you dare say 'I told you so'," she said. "Or I'll hex you into the next decade."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, kissing her again.  
  
Lily smiled. She could definitely get used to this.  
  
~ FIN  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that's the end. I had a ton of fun writing this and I don't think I've thanked you wonderful reviewers enough for keeping me motivated. I sorry I don't have the time to thank you all individually but don't think it's because I appreciate you any less! You guys mean a lot to me and it's because of you that writing fanfiction is fun. So here's to my wonderful reviewers! *awards everyone many cookies*  
  
I've also been asked to write a sequel to this after its finished. As fun as that might be, I'm definitely not going to write a sequel to this story. No ifs, ands, or buts. But, because this was so much fun to write, there's a very good chance of another fluffy L/J fic to be written by me. It probably won't be written in the near future, because I've already got another fic planned plus slow work on the sequel. But look out for more of my writing.  
  
I'm sorry if any of you asked to be e-mailed for new chapters - I barely have time to write and going through and looking for everyone who wants to be e-mailed takes too much time. If you want to know when more of my writing is posted then get a username and put me on your author alert list - it's easier for everyone and a name at ff.net is definitely worth it.  
  
Before I forget - thanks to The Fallen Child for going through some of the chapters and being all supportive and giddy whenever I post. You rock, and everyone should go check out her stuff.  
  
Thanks to anyone I forgot to mention. You people are all the best. :) 


End file.
